Albus Severus Potter and the Year of the Badger
by SeekerDraconis23
Summary: It's Albus's very last year at Hogwarts, and yet the Triwizard Tournament has begun... Both Sky and Albus are entered, and they'll encounter the reborn, both physical and mental challenges and the taunting of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Will they both survive the year ahead?
1. Meddling With Friends

Jade green eyes twinkled in the moonlight before a burst of emerald light lit up the whole scene. What had once been a merry, cheerful smirk was now gone and replaced by a shocked grimace.

Gleaming tawny gold hair was whipped out of sight as the young man was blasted backwards onto the ground, the Boy Who Lived Twice had fallen like a hero, a daisy cut down.

"You'll never walk alone," said the man, seconds before he was killed.

His arms were stretched out awkwardly, one arm reaching for the Triwizard Trophy, which lay a few metres away, hidden behind a gravestone. The other arm was reaching out for his wand wand which laid scattered amongst other twigs.

Everything was silenced as if it was time to mourn his death.

The birds stopped tweeting, hearts stopped beating, dogs stopped barking, humans stopped talking... the only thing that could be heard was the man's last words echoing around around the valleys, turning into music, turnig into famous words uttered by heroes and villians alike.

_When you walk through a storm,_

_Hold your chin up high,_

_And don't be afraid of the dark_

_For at the end of a storm_

_Is a golden sky_

_And the sweet, silver song_

_Of a lark_

_Walk on, walk on_

_Though your dreams be tossed and blown_

You'll_ never walk alone..._

_You'll never walk alone..._

_"You'll never walk alone,_" Albus whispered to himself. He'd heard the words some-where before in the foggy mists of his brain, some distant thought was rufusing to let go of the memory. At least it rang a bell.

"Happy birthday, Al!" announced Sky ecstaticly. Sky had emerald green eyes that glittered and tawny-gold hair... Could he be the doomed one?

There was a loud knock on the bedroom door, and Harry Potter stepped inside the room, his jet black hair capturing the light of day. No wonder Harry's mood was always light and not dark.

"I've decided to do something that I wouldn't even dream of doing, Sky. I've decided to _adopt_ you," Harry declared.

"_Adopt_ me?" Sky spluttered, his emerald green eyes flashing with confusion,"but that means _I'll_ have to change my name, Harry!"

"But you want to be adopted, _right_?"

"Yeah, dad," Sky answered calmly. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up a minute box that was wrapped in muddy brown paper. "But I'm keeping my name!" Sky chucked the box to Albus gently and motioned for him to open it. Albus shook the box and it rattled loudly.

"What's in here, Sly?" demanded Albus.

He tore away the wrapping paper away from the box and opened up the card-board box, unknowing of what to expect. There was a crystal rock which Albus could see his eerie reflection in.

There was a chain at the bottom of the crystal; Albus knew it was meant to go round his neck.

"I've got another crystal, just like that, Al. What you're meant to do is to reflect your face in it and wait for the other person who's got it, to do the same. It's used as a communication device by the Light Brigade but it also do something else. If you asked me a question and I lied, it would turn red. If I told the truth, it would stay white," Sky announced.

"Oh Al, happy seventeeth birthday. You too, Sky. I think Adolpha might be coming around for your birthday. She's got some good news for you," Harry said.

"What does dad mean by _good news_?" demanded Albus.

"I'll tell you later, okay, when the party starts in the garden," Sky answered calmly. Albus shrugged and took to glaring out the window, into the fading dawn...

Sky Ellis had a secret that he was unwilling to tell Albus... _What was it?_

The succulant aroma of buttered toast and home-made strawberry jam reached Albus's nose as he clambered down the stairs for breakfast. Grandma Weasley was busying herself with the king size pancakes and gigantic waffles.

Scorpious Malfoy stood by the door, waiting for Albus.

"Happy birthday, mate," Mal-Boy declared, thrusting a oddly shaped parcel into Albus's hands,"it might not be much but I spent ages choosing the right one for you. Come with me into the garden and I'll tell you what's happening today."

They plodded into the garden, the exquisite smells following them out.

"What's wrong, Scorpious?" demanded Albus.

"It's her. The girl Sky likes for some reason. What if the girl and Sky get married? They might have a child, and then Sky will have a heir. Maybe it's you we need to keep safe, not him," Malfoy answered.

"That's not true, Scorp!" Albus snapped,"because someone will die soon and for once, I know who it is!"

"Albus?" called Sky,"for some reason, Adolpha wants you. I think she's burned the cake."

Sky was standing just a few metres away from him, and Sky's face hid a smirk as if somebody had uttered a joke that he'd found funny. Adolpha was by Sky's side, smiling gently, her striking blue eyes gazing into Albus's green eyes.

"You are always so funny, Sky. I wish I was like you," Adolpha announced. "By the way, Al, happy birthday."

The four cantered back into the kitchen, barely aware of the nightmare that was to begin a year from then... Adolpha seemed as cheery as ever and her long, willowing muddy brown hair billowed in a non-existent breeze...

"Can you sing, Sky?" asked Adolpha. Sky smiled and nodded before straightening his back and opening his mouth to sing:

_When you walk through a storm_

_Hold your chin up high_

_And don't be afraid of the dark_

_For at the end of a storm _

_Is a golden sky_

_And the sweet, silver song_

_Of a lark_

_Walk on, walk on_

_With hope in your heart_

_Though your dreams _

_Be tossed and blown_

_You'll never walk alone..._

_You'll never walk alone..._

Albus and Sky ate breakfast silently because they had given up on starting a conversation. Albus suddenly remembered the famous words: once Sky had sung it to him in their third year. Albus knew straightaway that Sky could easily easily have a part in the Hogwarts Choir.

Grandma Weasley was rushing around, trying to make last minute adjustments to this or that, when suddenly Poseidon (Sky's owl) soared into the kitchen. He dropped a letter, addressed to Sky, onto the kitchen table.

"It's your letter," Albus murmured. Sky ripped open the dusty brown envelope and hjs jaw dropped.

"Read it, Al," Sky muttered.

_The Burrow_

_Surrey_

_England_

_Dear Mr S. W. Ellis,_

_I would like to congratulate you on your recent succuess on becoming Hufflepuff's newest Head-Boy. The board of governors were impressed with your record at Hogwarts and deciced to appoint you to the position. I am very sure that your house would benefit from your leadership this year however following the events that are taking place, your duties will be halved and carried out by other suitable applicants if you represent Hogwarts._

_Yours Sincerly_

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

It was later on in the day, around midnight when the party started. Hot dogs, cupcakes, sausages and even sandwiches were being served. Teddy Lupin, Kreacher and the Minister for Magic attended.

Adolpha and Sky sat side by side smiling, their eyes both twinkling merrily. Albus was sat on Sky's right side. Auntie Hermione had enchanted the bushes to gleam in the moonlight, and there were also sky blue pixie lights shimmering, floating above the heads of every one on the table. All the presents were piled up at the side of the garden.

"Here comes the cake!" somebody yelled.

Grandma Weasley was strolling up the garden, her bright red hair enchanted to shimmer in the moonlight was being rippled by the midsummer breeze, her wand hand in front of her, carring an enormous cake.

Albus suddenly realised with a jolt, that the icing on top of the cake had been drawn on by no other than Sky.

It was in the shape of a golden snitch, exactly like the ones that Albus had caught during his Quidditch matches at Hogwarts.

"What beautiful designs you have drawn on, Sky!" exclaimed Percy.

"Enjoy your birthday as it lasts, Sky. Mr Potter, I need you to come with me. Is there a room that we can use?" demanded the Minister.

"The living room, sir."

"Are you coming, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, I'll come. But if only Sky and the others come, _sir_," answered Albus.

The Minister nodded and Sky stood, his arm outstretched in favour of everyone. Adolpha smiled gently, her bright blue eyes sparkling with emotion. Albus knew Adolpa was a tough girl.

"May I speak?" asked Sky, a hush falling over the people present. "Me and Adolpha have decided to do something that many of you thought we would never do. We have decided to wed next year, and hopefully soon after that, we shall raise a child. Perhaps he shall become my heir, the last descendant of Ellis. Maybe he'll go on to have his own children. Maybe the legacy of the House of _Ellis_ shall go on..."

"Hear, hear," muttered Scorp.

The people at the scene politely applauded and turned to the succulant cake in their midst, their mouths watering at the very sight of it. Expectations were high.

The Minister whisked the two boys away in the Burrow's front room and waved his wand: one of the low lying lamps glowed a fiery red.

"Well done for becoming Head-Boy Sky, but you should know that your uncle is searching for you as we speak. He expects you to return to Hogwarts and perhaps he has spies in the castle at this very moment. There is a chance he will be able to get to you during the year, but a disguise might work. We can't do anything about your eyes but your hair is easier-"

"No disguises, sir! If I am to die this year, then I'd like to die with no disguise. I want people to recognise who I am, not a mock of once was myself. They'd think you'd replaced me with Albus or someone else," Sky announced.

"True. Even I can't argue with that, we'll have to leave you as you are," the Minister replied. "Albus, the reason I wanted to talk to you is that I wanted to give you a gift for your birthday. It's important and you'll want to look at it-"

"Is everything okay?" demanded Harry. "Minister Roberts, I do not like people who steal my kids away!"

"Albus and Sky, happy birthday."

The Minister passed Albus a letter and Disapparated with a loud crack out of the living room. Albus didn't feel like reading the letter now; he threw it into his trunk to read later. The clock on the earthly walls chimed one o'clock and the party ended. One thing that Albus knew for sure what was bothering him.

Sky would never live to see the dawn of his eighteenth birthday.

The Hogwarts Express rushed away from Platform 9/3 Quarters, determined to reach Hogsmeade Station before the day slipped away...

Albus Severus Potter was sitting on one of the comfortable seats, having dragged his luggage through the interior of the train, searching for empty compartments. Many were full, taken up by either First-Years or above. Al was thinking of the homely castle, and its moving but grand stair-cases... The aromas of many a feasts...

"Is this compartment free?" demanded a sixth year.

"Course it is, Fabrizio," answered Sky. "How was the summer, mate?"

"It was actually the best I've had in ages," Fabrizio replied, his topaz eyes glittering fiercely.

"Isn't your birthday during October?" asked Scorpious, who had just looked over his paperback version of 'The Quidditch Years,' written by Viktor Krum.

"Yes, the eighteenth," Fabrizio announced.

Green scenery flickered past the window and the five boys sharing the compartment didn't glance away from their conversations, and Fabrizio amused them all by unlikely stories of the North, up Alagale. Fabrizio's father, William guarded the Gate of Gods, an ancient, weathered gate worn down by time that could turn any living mortal into a god.

For Albus, the gate had made him a member of the Light Brigade, a secret society that was working 24/7 to bring down the Dark Riders, the name that the Death-Eaters had used to confuse Aurors.

But they'd used the name for thousands of years, so the name was getting old. Albus took his Year-Beads from around his neck, and counted the beads. There were five beads there now, the fifth bead having appeared after his seventeenth birthday.

The first bead was a lightning bolt and the fifth was a trident.

It didn't take much thought to work out the trident meant. It meant something about Sky. Well, it didn't represent death just yet, for the time being anyway. Albus's watch ticked even closer to twelve o'clock- noon.

Soon, the rattling of the dinner trolley filled the air and the witch who served the students with her mouth-watering pumpkin pies and her Chocolate Frogs.

Sky purchased most of the pumpkin pasties, and some of the Chocolate Frogs, a few packets of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and some random sweets.

Albus selected a Chocolate Frog, taking great care as not to let the charmed frog escape, slid out the card out of the box and peekedat it, wondering who it could be. A pair of jade green eyes numbed Albus, and the recognisable curly tawny-gold hair flased out at him.

It was Sky.

Al flipped the card over to look at the statisics of Sky. It read as follows:

_Sky Romulus William Ellis is one of the most noticeable and fabled wizards of our generation. With his surprising talents at reading Ancient Runes, Quidditch and Healing Magic, many people can safely say that they have had no trouble with this wizard, although he has the wisdom and knoweledge of famous Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. Unlike many Hufflepuffs, Sky has an experience with the House of Slytherin at Hogwarts, and Sky has even played Seeker for Slytherin in his first year before switching to Hufflepuff on Christmas Eve. For the rest of his first year, Sky contuined playing as Seeker, but was booted upfield to play as a Keeper so Albus Severus Potter has taken his original position of Seeker_.

The eerie photo of Sky haunted Albus, and memories of the past few years welled up in him and Albus smiled at the few funny memories that he had of Sky... Other moments were more serious, like the death of Sky's fellow wolf-boy, Michio.

Sky had been silent for a few weeks after that, and Albus thought that he'd lost Sky to the clutches of depression, but Sky came back to his cheery self, but Sky was never the same after Michio's death. Then a few years later , during Sky's sixth year, Sky had met Adolpha who had turned out to be a she-wolf, like Sky.

Sky seemed more happy when he was around Adolpha, and she knew when Sky wanted some time alone with his other friends and besides, Adolpha was one of these toughened up girls, harder to break.

But Adolpha and Albus would lose Sky forever.


	2. The Triwizard Tournament Has Begun

The boys rapidly changed into their Hufflepuff robes before the Hogwarts Express screeched painfully to a halt. The salty yet stinging air of Hogsmeade Station washed over the boys as they clambered out of the carriage, carefully keeping an eye on their wands, just in case.

The enormous figure of Hagrid was present as so was the great catophony of excited chatter, the hoots of petrified birds and the yells of the First-Years as their eyes settled on the ginenormous size of Hagrid.

Albus and Sky seperated away from the growing crowds, and cantered up the steep, hard track to the first carriage there was, and sure enough, the thing that Albus feared above all creatures was still there.

_Thestrals._

Sky clambered into the carriage last and shut the door silently, before muttering under his breath about something; Albus could barely hear what he said about the roar of Thestrals and the yells of fellow Hufflepuffs.

"We need to talk," Sky announced finally.

"About your kid?"

"Yes. You said to Scorp that you knew who was going to die at the end of the year. So you know, for sure, now? Or are you plainly guessing?" demanded Sky.

"Just guessing," said Albus, unsure of where the conversation was leading.

"Can I tell you my favourite story, the one I loved when I younger?" asked Sky gently. Albus nodded and shrugged.

"When Alagale was reborn as a magical city, Rupert had two sons, Remus and Romulus. They had been born by a mother married to Rupert, but she flung the two babies out the window and luckily they landed on the other side of the river, for if they had gone into the river, they'd been drowned for sure. So for the next fifteen years they were raised by a wolf and an eagle. They returned to the city of Alagale and proved their inheritance, before there was a party to celebrate the two kings. Each king took a half on Alagale and so became the Dark Riders and the Light Brigadiers. Romulus took yellow as his colour and the wolf. Remus took the eagle and the colour black. Romulus decided to unite the two sides and so became the flag of Alagale. Yellow and black is the flag, and an eagle is stood on a wolf's back. Their motto was 'You'll Never Walk Alone'. Romulus married a woman named Adolpha-her name means she-wolf. There's something iconic about the story," Sky declared.

"What's so iconic?" demanded Albus.

"The wolf and the eagle. Your Animagus is an eagle and I'm a wolf," answered Sky, smiling. There was a loud screech as the castle's gates swung open magically. The carriage finally stopped and the boys stepped out.

"I heard there's loads of new teachers, this year," Albus murmured.

"Spies," replied Sky.

"Stormeye has disappeared, but Flint has returned. I heard Scorp's dad is going to be a teacher."

"Sky, since you're Hufflepuff's newest Head-Boy, what's the house password?" asked Fabrizio curiously.

"Me and Adolpha agreed on the password earlier, and it was to become 'anno taxo'. It's Latin for the year of the badger. That is our overall password, in case somebody forgets the other monthly password," answered Sky.

The three boys entered the Great Hall before Sky marched away into the Entrance Hall.

All of the teachers were sat down at the Head Table, and McGonagall looked even more tired and ancient than ever and Draco Malfoy sat on her right, his cunning grey eyes scanning the Great Hall for Scorpious. Scorp froze in his seat and nudged Albus.

"Let the Sorting begin!" announced McGonagall when there was silence.

The great oaken doors crashed open and Sky led the timid-looking First-Years into the Great Hall, and Sky snatched up a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you must come up and sit on the stool. Don't worry, it won't actually break because we magically strengthen it every year with McGonagall's favourite WWN song," Sky declared and Albus felt a wave of calminess come over him.

The First-Years laughed heartily.

"However there is the pressing matter of the Sorting. The Sorting Hat will answer your questions even though it is a plain hat. Just watch and see!" The Sorting Hat started to bellow out its annual song.

_"Welcome to Hogwarts,_

_The home of all magic,_

_The place for heroes to arise,_

_Or to fall, take your pick,_

_There may be demise_

_Waiting for you,_

_Choose the house of Gryffindor_

_Famed for its bravery or the courage_

_Of the blood spilt on faraway moors_

_Or Slytherin house may cage_

_Your honesty and replace it with cunning_

_For the wise, it's Ravenclaw_

_The eagle's talons or claws_

_Will take you faraway_

_Hufflepuff's honesty _

_Gains Hufflepuffs another day _

_To live or to die_

_These are the houses _

_That are waiting for you,_

_Choose freely, but beware_

_Of the Year of the Badger_

_You have been warned, _

_For one amongst you is _

_Doomed to die,"_

There was scattered applause then Sky began to call out the names. Albus had a gut feeling about the one 'doomed to die'. Of course he knew who it was.

Death was coming.

All of the First-Years were now seated at any of the four house tables, and McGonagall stood up, to speak. Here face was full of worry and Albus suddenly noticed a wizard he'd forgotten was there.

The Minister for Magic was present at the Start of Year Banquet.

Of course, but that meant something official was happening this year, what had Harry warned Albus about? Beware of dragons, never interfere with spinxes and never arrange to tourist Mer-people's underwater dwellings...

"I have an important announcement to make. For some of you it will be a chance to win victory for Hogwarts, no, it is not what some of you think. No Quidditch Tournaments this year," McGonagall declared. Half of the population of Hogwars groaned in reply.

"But, there is the _Triwizard Tournament_ to look forward to. Yes, many of you have heard of Cedric Diggory and his unfair death. Many of the Hufflepuffs wish to avenge Cedric. I will be surprised if we have another Hufflepuff champion to represent Hogwarts. Everyone here knows the rules of the tournamwnt. Just in case, we have the Minister to explain."

The Minister stood up and bowed.

"Many of you want to win one thousand Galleons to supply your families, but others want their names erected in stone forever. The rules stand as, there are only to be of-age wizards or witches to enter the tournament and secondly, if you are chosen to represent Hogwarts, there is three incredibly dangerous tasks of which you must survive in order to win the tournament. And the last rule is no cheating whatsoever!"

"The two other schools will attend our Hall'ween feast whilst the judge of the champions is selecting the few, lucky representatives of the schools. On the thirtieth of October, the schools will come onto our grounds and on that night, the judge will accept any candidates before the Hall'ween feast."

"Is that understood?"

The whole school nodded and waited for the dinner to appear. McGonagall gestured towards the new teachers and everyone groaned once more. McGonagall gave a tense nod and the marvellous food appeared once more.

The Triwizard Tournament might have begun, but a heroe's life was about to end.

There was one teacher sat at the Head-Table that hardly ate a single thing on his dish as he watched Sky Ellis's movements and took the minor details into his memory.

The Dark Lord would be glad to hear about the good news tonight.

It was later, back in the Cellar.

"Are you entering the tournament?" asked Albus curiously.

"Me and Adolpha are. I bet you are as well!" answered Sky, flicking his wand randomly. A water sphere was floating freely in the air. Sometimes it turned into a trident, other times it transformed into distorted figures.

"How are you doing that?" demanded Scorp.

"I control it with my mind, like you can do with earth, Malfoy. I get bored easily sometimes, so I control water. You entering the tournament, Arty?" Sky announced.

"I am, but I probably won't get chosen. Sky, I bet you five Knuts that I won't get chosen!"

"I bet you two Butterbeers and a bottle of Firewhisky that Albus will get chosen," Sky declared.

The water sphere transformed into a distorted face once more and a deep, faraway voice sounded.

_"The young boy will be born on the last day of June, like the first Ellis ever born... He shall be chosen to stop the suffering of others, for he shall be born under the sign of St John, the patron saint of Hogwarts. The boy will learn the secrets of his own father but he will take the youngest Potter for his uncle. He will suffer the curse of the wolf but he will be free from the greatest curse that has haunted generation after generation of Ellis's. The she-wolf will bring him up, to wear the symbol of a new revoulution-the Light Brigade..._

Albus glanced at Sky who seemed to have gone ghostly white. What did it mean about Sky's son? And what was his greatest secret? Was it that he had to die so young?

"My son... He shall live?"

"Your son will have me as an uncle but no father, who's the she-wolf?"

"Adolpha. My name means Ambar, like the stone but different. I will be preserved in time by my son, who will replace good with evil," Sky muttered.

Albus's eyes flickered open to see a dim light glittering through the ancient roof overhead. It lit up Sky as well and his face was twisted with worry; Albus noticed that Sky had sqeezed a little bit too hard on a knife-sharp edge as there was crimson red blood pouring through his fingers.

"The Year of the _Badger_?" demanded Sky.

"Sky, does your hand hurt?" asked Albus gently.

"My hand? Not really. If you made a wound in the body of an Ellis, then the knife or sword weapon you used will become blunt as soon as it touches Ellis blood, and that is how we stayed alive in the muggle-feared-wizard days," Sky answered calmly, before opening his clenched fist. Albus gasped loudly.

In Sky's palm was a silver badge, not like the Head-Boy or Prefect ones. It was one specially made for a member of the Light Brigade.

"Over the years, the Captain of the Light Brigade has always been an Ellis. And the Captain of the Dark Riders has always been a Riddle. When the Captains die, they always give their second-in-comand comrade so that comrade can take over. That comrade has always been the son of that Ellis, and I have a feeling that you're _hiding_ something from me, so I'd like to give you this. In time, you can give it to my _son_, who will take over when you have defeated the Dark Riders."

The badge was like a pin, in a way; the thing that made it so special was the things on the pin.

A wolf and an eagle. The eagle was sat on the wolf's back, and the wolf was staring out of the pin, up into Albus's eyes, saying something that no one had dared to say to him for years.

_You are my leader, and I am your mascot. Use me if you will, to lead the Light Brigadiers into battle, and I will bring hope and glory to your comade-in-arms. At the sight of me, your enemies shall tremble with fear and their battle has been lost before it has even begun... _

"Thanks," declared Albus.

The pin wasn't covered in blood, in fact, it seemed like it had been cleaned by Sky's blood; that it was gleaming in the dim light of the Cellar, the Hufflepuff Common Room. Sky shrugged once more.

"Remember Albus, a Riddle's strength is their weakness," Sky announced, before handing Albus a copy of 'Defending Against The Dark Arts', "you'll be needing that today, for Professor Martim's lesson today."

Albus set the book into his lap by it's spine and flipped open the orange book, expecting magicial jinxes to flash out at him, so what could he expect? Something to answer riddles with barely a thought? Something to become the champion for Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament without cheating? Something to save Sky from inmient death.

_The Triwizard Tournament is a magicial contest hosted every five years, and it is staged by three schools. Hogwarts, Beuxbatons and Durnstrang are the three schools, as such. The judge is the Goblet of Fire, which accepts pieces of parchments from students wishing to enter the tournament. Once a champion has been chosen, he or she will compete in three completely deadly tasks, designed to kill. The judges that decide the champion's score is always the head of their parcipating school._

"Which, McGonagall has told up already!"


	3. More Broomsticks Than Badgers

Albus and Sky clambered up a flight of stairs before they reached the Great Hall, and they gladly sat down. The Great Hall was hardly occupied by any students at this time of of morning. No one wakes up at the crack of dawn for breakfast, do they? Adolpha was sitting next to Sky when a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins from the oppsite tables cantered over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Enjoy getting up early?" spat one Slytherin.

"If you're going to insult Sky or Albus, you should take it outside and deal with it in a broomstick race! I don't want nobody arguing in here! We have only just come down for breakfast, not a fight and if you want to pick a fight with Albus, you'd better watch yourself from now on because Albus is a Prefect and you can serve detention whether you like or not!" snapped Adolpha.

"A broomstick _race_?" demanded a fifth-year Slytherin, nodding his head in approval. "Hmm, I like the idea, _girl_. Cormac, what do you say about a broomstick race?"

The boy called Cormac sneered and spat at the ground before realising that it was an opportunity to best Hufflepuff before the Triwizard Tournament. Albus noticed that the boys from Slytherin were snarling at Sky.

"I like the idea, why don't we do a race on next Saturday. Give the others some blood and gore to look forward to. The rules stand as, each house is only allowed four racers to play. Two boys and two girls from any year, but they have to have a broomstick and Quidditch skills. Professor Lovegood will set the race-course up during this week. The winners get a trophy and the losers have to do detention for a month. The robes worn at the match must be their house's Quidditch robes. Agreed?" announced Cormac.

"_Agreed_," declared Albus.

"I think I know who the male representives for Hufflepuff are," spat a Slytherin.

The Slytherins marched away to their table before scowling back at the Hufflepuffs once more. The three on the Hufflepuff table knew who was playing for glory and who wasn't. By eight o'clock, that same morning, everyone had heard of the news.

Sky and Albus were racing for Hufflepuff.

And there wasn't a single Slytherin that didn't bet on blood being drawn at the races next Saturday. Adolpha was quivering with excitement as well as all of the teachers at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was even rumored to be buying a huge trophy frm Quidditch Quality Supplies.

The bell rang shrilly and the students rushed to their classes.

Hagrid glanced at the returning students to his Magicial Creatures class this year. Some he recognised, others he barely knew. But one thing was for certain, his five best friends were amongst the fifteen Hufflepuff students returning this year.

"Right-o', this year, I thought it migh' be nice ter hav' a project," Hagrid announced, waving his old Draginir's Dragons book. The class held it's breath and waited, wondering what surprises they had in store for them this year.

"I hope al' of yer got a spare quil' and that ol' sketch-book I er requested. Yer going ter be studyin' _dragons_!" Hagrid contuined, pointing to shuddering crates hidden behind Hagrid's cabin.

The class groaned loudly.

"Pic' yer partners carefully and com' ter me, so I can sor' yer out wit' a dragon. Yer firs' instructions wil' be ter try an' see if yer can get them ter hatch outa their eggs. Yer wil' need ter build a little fire an' set the thin' on fire befor' puttin' the egg in," Hagrid instructed.

Suddenly the class split up, students rushing madly, calling out random names. Albus was surprised to see that Adolpha had steered away from Sky and to Scorpious. Sky caught up with Albus and together they plodded up to meet Hagrid. The pair were the last ones to recieve an egg.

"Look at yer two! Yer hav' grown a lot since I saw yer last. Ther's only a Horntail left, so be careful!" Hagrid declared loudly, passing Sky a cement coloured egg.

The boys marched over to a patch of secluded grass, closer to Hagrid's cabin than the rest of the class.

Sky rapidly prepared the minute base for the fire, shaping it so it looked a little bit like a cage, before he slipped the egg inside the base and stepping backwards to let Albus deal with it. He glared at it, taking its strengths and building on its weaknesses. Then he felt a soft tingle rise through his body, starting at his toes and reaching his head... The smell of woodland smoke met his nose and finally he smiled.

The fire cocooned the egg with its soft ruby glow and soon the egg was shuddering and the outer shell of the egg was cracking and splintering. A jet black tail, covered with eerie spikes, smashed through the egg's shell.

"Watch out!" yelled a Hufflepuff. Sky only just had time to cast his protective shield around the egg before a pair of muscular Gryffindors, carrying one ginenormous bucket of artic cold water, chucked the water at them. Albus barely had time to rest before he felt the artic water slither down the back of his robes.

The water made him shiver fiercely; Sky looked perfectly happy covered in freezing water.

"Bad luck, Potter!" snarled the Gryffindors before they strolled away, their faces sneering brutally at any Hufflepuffs that were in their way. Sky tapped Albus on the shoulder and gestured to the Horntail.

A lizard-like face with canary yellow eyes blinking at Albus met his eyes at once. Canine yellow teeth were drooling some kind of liquid. Bronze scails reflected the glare of the sun.

A flame of fire curled out of the dragon's nostrils and Albus realised he had a friend to help him through all of his troubles, whatever they might be.

At least Hagrid had done the right thing this year.

_Dragons!_

"Dragons? What is Hagrid thinking?" demanded Scorpious. "Me and Adolpha spent half a hour trying to get the thing out of its bloody shell! Then it turned out to be a Chinese Fireball. When Hagrid came over to ask me if I was entering the Triwizard Tournament, the blasted dragon set his beard on fire!"

It was lunchtime, and the five students were sat at the Hufflepuff table, hardly touching anything. Albus felt sick inside. The thought of racing against Slytherins was starting to impact.

Sky was shovelling grub into his mouth at high speed, and Albus guessed Sky wanted to head off to the library to check something out. When Sky had finished his lunch, he darted off without a word, to one of the teachers chatting behind the Head Table. They stopped their conversation abruptly and welcomed him with broad smiles.

Sky's expression was serious suddenly. The teachers stopped smiling and one started to frown. They nodded silently before Albus decided enough was enough and joined them.

"-are you sure that everyone else has agreed with you to be one of the racers for Saturday-"

"-only house permitted racers are allowed, you know, Sky. Isn't Adolpha and Albus racing as well? You best go, the bell's about to ring and I'm sure Professor Bast won't be happy with you if you turn up for a lesson late, will she?"

Sky spun on his heels and darted away into the growing crowd.

Albus was confused and puzzled. Why was Sky acting all mysterious? What was Sky going to be doing at the races on Saturday? Was he going to make Hufflepuff win? Was Sky a liar and a cheat?

The race course on Saturday was going to be a bit more complicated than Albus thought so there was going to be no way of cheating. That was for sure.

Had Sky been negotiating with the teachers to make sure he was the first one over the finishing line?

There was a chance that Albus was getting worked up about nothing, but he was still worried about Sky's behaviour. Should he go and tell Professor McGonagall? Nah, there was no point in getting in trouble over a bunch of lines he'd overheard.

If Albus and Sky wanted to win, they had Firebolt Furies that they could use to propel themselves over the finishing line.

No trouble there yet, aside from daydreaming about Saturday afternoon, when he would be out in the grounds, enjoying the last of the summer warmth or the first of the torrential rain of the autumn.

Fingers crossed!

_In the darkness, there appeared a distorted figure, cloaked in gloomy blackness. Two male wizards stood a few feet apart, hands on their wands, should they ever need them. The youngest of the two seemed to be nodding whilst the other talked._

_"My lord, the Dementors are ready for your word," the oldest one declared._

_"Thank you, Flint. Have the spies reported back about Sky's behaviour yet? Has he heard the prophecy?" demanded the younger wizard._

_"The boy, has indeed, heard the prophecy. It is my guess that he shall be making arrangements for the child and I think the boy has left some clues for the Potter to find, to help raise the unborn child when it comes two years from now. I think Sky has a name in mind, Rufus," Flint answered._

_"Name?" snarled Rufus._

_"Romulus Sky Ellis, I think, sir," Flint replied timidly._

_"Are the arrangements made, for the child to come to me?"_

_"Yes, my lord. The safe island has been prepared and the Goblet of Fire has been cursed to allow two champions for Hogwarts. A spy has recently reported that there is going to be a broomstick race, tomorrow at noon. Shall we capture Sky there?" asked Flint._

_"No!" roared Rufus. "I was reluctant to go along with your plan, in the first place, for I am fond of my own son, and YOU dare ask me to capture my son, tomorrow? Let my son LIVE for one more year before we proceed!"_

_"The plan will proceed as it is now, sir," Flint announced. "KREACHER!"_

_A loud crack sounded in their midst and a trembling house-elf stood before them, his knees buckling and his tennis-ball eyes were filled with terror. Flint pointed to Rufus and jabbed the house-elf with Rufus's wand._

_"Curse your masters, elf," spat Flint. Kreacher shook his head and Flint pointed his wand at Kreacher before bellowing 'CRUCIO!'_

_The elf screamed a ghastly, hideous screech of pain and writhed on the ground in agony, pain filling every joint of his body. Kreacher's senses were telling his to run, to jump, to hop, to get away from his torturer. But he knew he had stay strong for his masters, asleep in the castle, which could be seen in the distance._

_A pearly-white moon hung in the sky and Kreached begged to the moon to make the pain end, there was sand on the ground too. Many he could thrust it in Flint's eyes and Disapparate. No, Rufus would get him first. The pain was agonising, and Kreacher thought a thought that might save him._

_'Help me, Master Ellis.'_

_In the distance, there was a roaring sound, the sound that many sailors fear. The Black Lake was becoming thunderous and stormy, and there was a gigantic wave of pure water, and it was heading straight for the Black Island, where Kreacher was being held captive. The wave was coming ever so nearer now, and Kreacher caught a glimpse of it in the corner of one eye. Sky was saving him!_

_The wave crashed onto the beach and its ocupants jumped into the lake and Kreacher Disapparated with a loud crack._

The stars glittered above like gleaming diamonds, and the moon began its descent to the earth to allow the sun to rise. Sky Ellis was in the Cellar, hidden remotely under Hogwarts castle. He glared at his bare hands before turning them over and examining a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his left hand. The sun was rising and a new day had begun.

The day that Hufflepuff would treasure forever.

The day that Cedric Diggory's ghost would rise from the earth, after being dormant for two decades, to cheer the Boy Who Lived Twice on. To cheer on Albus Severus Potter across the finishing line to victory!

Albus and Sky were both shouldering their Firebolt Furies, wearing jet black Quidditch robes with a gold stripe down the sides when Kreacher Apparated in their midsts, appearing to be drenched with fresh-water.

"I had a dream last night. About you Kreacher, and Flint was torturing you-" Albus began.

"It was real, Albus. I helped Kreacher out of a tricky suitation by controlling that wave onto the island. It looks like we're not seeing Rufus again in a hurry! Flint, either, for that matter. Right, how're we gonna win this race?" asked Sky.

They were cantering down the Quidditch Pitch, where the race was going to start.

The roar of the crowd as the marched to their starting positions was tremendous and almost deafened the pair. Madam Hooch was checking everyone's broomstick, making sure that none of them had a curse or a jinx or a spell put on them.

"You're late!" snapped Hooch, her hawk eyes glinting furiously. She pointed to Adolpha and a Hufflepuff girl that Albus barely recognised, and he and Sky plodded to the girls.

Kreacher bowed and disappeared, leaving behind minute puddles of soft-green water. Sky smirked and winked at Albus, pulling on his robes tighter.

They put the broom in between their legs and grappled it well; it didn't slide away from their strong grips. Hooch whistled and the race began. Albus pulled on his Seeker goggles and kicked off from the ground. His broom rose steadily into the air and suddenly he shot forward, Sky close at his heels.

A flash of purple light and two Ravenclaws fell of tbeir brooms onto the Quidditch pitch, yelling hoarsely, their sky blue robes billowing around their commentor for this match, as usual, was Scorpious Malfoy.

"-fourteen racers left now, folks-oh, someone else has fallen. Struck down by the Whomping Willow. Racer's from Gryffindor. One of the boys, guys. Think that's Angus Ryder, he's in my year, and he is a top flyer. Chaser for Gryffindor, though I have no idea how he missed that tree. The racers are flying over the lake now and-"

Everything was deafened. The remaining thirteen racers were preparing for tbe voyage over the Memorial Garden. Albus glanced once or twice at his eerie reflection in the Black Lake, and he had noticed a strange mist creeping alone the surface of the lake.

"DEMENTORS!" bellowed Sky.

"I know, Sky. Use your-arghhhh!" screeched Adolpha, who was pinned down by a Slytherin who was holding a silver knife above his blond head.

"YOU NEVER BLOODY DARE TO HURT MY FRIEND, SLYTHERIN!" roared Sky, jumping ongo the Slytherin's back and knocking a few other people of their broomsticks, in the fall.

The Slytherin grabbed Sky's neck and they rolled of the broomstick, finally falling onto the steep banks of the Black Lake. The boy clutched at his throat and brought the knife down, before the knife buried itself into Sky's shoulder. Sky howled, crimson red blood seeping out of the wound rapidly. The familar sight of a golden wolf brought hope to Hufflepuffs and they cheered.

Sky was now onto the Slytherin, who seemed to be unconscious with a bloody nose.

Dementors were now advancing onto them and one clutched at Sky but shook his head away, twisting its claws into the place above Sky's heart.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" shouted Albus. A faint mist appeared and advanced on the Dementor.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" bellowed Sky and a silver wolf jumped from the tip of his wand and forced the Dementor away into the distance. The wolf howled and disappeared.

Sky's Fury was hovering aboved his head and Sky yanked it down before kicking off the ground and soaring into the air, bruises all over Sky's face and the Slytherin's knife was still buried deep in Sky's left shoulder. Adolpha pointed at Sky's shoulder and he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Adolpha, Albus and Sky were the only racers left in the race and they flew back to the giant Quidditch stadium, where all of the Hufflepuffs were cheering and thumping each others backs, shaking their hands and clapping.


	4. Uprising Of The Servant

Profesor McGonagall stepped off her podium and clambered down the steps to congratulate the three and award them the Quidditch trophy. The Hufflepuffs went beserk, calling out their names and cheering them on. Sky removed the knife from his shoulder and tried to staunch the blood with his hands before giving up.

"A triple Hufflepuff victory!" declared McGonagall, handing over the trophy which had yellow and black ribbons dangling from it.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors booed the three and the Ravenclaws clapped pointlessly. Harry and Ginny were roaring triampantly with the Hufflepuss, both waving banners and yelling to Albus.

Harry Potter felt proud of his youngest son, and besides the Daily Prophet reporters and photograghers were also cheering along with the crowd before the Hufflepuffs began to sing the song that Sky had written only a few years before.

_Let us rise, children of Hufflepuff_

_Let us raise the banner of the hardworking, the loyal_

_The day of glory has arrived!_

_We, who plant new life in your soil_

_Hear the roaring of enemies faraway_

_Do you hear the songs of ours?_

_Let us raise the yellow and black banner_

_Of the harkworking and loyal_

_The day of glory has arrived!_

_Let your enemy's blood poision the ground_

_Let them fill the air with their sound_

_We shall rise from our sleep_

_You shall earn your keep_

_We are the the Hufflepuffs_

_Mighty proud are we_

_Of the magic that runs in our veins_

_We are the Hufflepuffs_

_You may see us as your slaves_

_As we see you as our masters_

_We laid our ancestors in graves_

_You expect us not to fight_

_To fear the dark in the night_

_Children, form your armies_

_It is the time to fight_

_For our lives, for our children_

_We must never shy away _

_We are the badgers, _

_We must let our mother's legacy remain_

_The day of glory has arrived!_

_Children, pick up your weapons _

_And fight for your true house_

_The day of glory has arrived!_

_We are the the Hufflepuffs_

There was a ghost of a Hufflepuff, hidden in the singing crowd, smiling, knowing that the time had come for Hufflepuff to rise, and others to fall. His name was Cedric Diggory and he knew that the year of the badger had only just begun. And one man was to defeat the tyranny of Voldemort.

The boy's name everyone knew.

There was a time and a place to sing what you are feeling, and the Hufflepuffs had timed exactly that correctly. The wizarding war may have ended now but Cedric knew that it would once again break out.

There'd be an uprising, and Albus would sadly get caught up in the middle of it, along with everyone else at Hogwarts. No one knew that there was a traitor at Hogwarts except for Cedric.

Yellow and black sparks shot into the air and exploded fiercely, making the sky look like an oversized rainbow. The Memorial Garden, just a few metres away had been constructed only a few years ago, and already people were paying their greatest respects to the fallen of Hogwarts.

Cedric disappeared out of sight, and the only thing that remained of his presence was strange markings on the grass.

But nobody in Hufflepuff cared at all. They'd beaten the other houses with their broomstick skills and already, the party had started.

"WE ARE THE HUFFLEPUFFS!" roared Albus and Sky together.

The trophy was put onto the mantel-piece, next to Cedric's plaque, next to the Quidditch trophies that Albus and Sky won over the years, and there were also a few medals that hung down from the mantel-piece.

Sky sat on the jet black sofa, carving something out of wood. It looked like a figure of him-self on a broomstick.

Adolpha found Sky and sat next to him and discussed something with him. Sky smiled once or twice, and Adolpha rested her head on his right shoulder. Albus noticed that the lnife wound was still on Sky's left shoulder.

"Aren't you going to get that checked out?" asked Albus.

"I will, Albus but I'd like to water it first. You coming?" was the reply.

"Yeah."

Together, the friends set off into the castle, following the route to the Great Hall and exitting in a secret door, which led to outside. Mainly, it was a shortcut. They plodded down the lake together, watching the motionless moon hang in the night sky.

The lake was just a few feet away, shimmering in all of its glory, an eerie sight.

"Ready?" asked Sky.

"Born ready."

Without warning, they jumped into the lake together, and the freshness of the water calmed Albus down. The boys dragged themselves out of the lake when they found it too cold. They lay on the banks, shivering madly, and they were blinded by the darkness.

"Expecto patronum!" whispered Sky and a silver wolf burst out of the tip of his wand. It stood guard over the boys, patrolling the lake.

"What's the date now?" demanded Albus.

"Saturday the fifteenth of September."

Midnight bells chimed and Sky smiled. His left shoulder looked less serious than it was before; the wound had opened up again, and it was bleeding. He plastered what looked like a scrap of fresh material over it and wrapped several bandages over it to keep it in place before tying either side of the roll of bandage up.

"Learned it when I attended St John's. Granddad took me over there when I was younger and I pretty much attended until I came here. There's a St John's in the village you live in, you know," Sky anounced.

"Sing a song, please," Albus demanded.

"OK, then. Um, do you like folk songs? Or rather ABBA ones?"

"Either of them, Sky," answered Abus, smirking.

"_Faraway, there's a sweet meadow waiting for you,_

_To let you lie down on a soft bed of grass_

_I ask you, is there room for two?_

_It's the sweet green grass of home_

_I want you to come, to come_

_Valleys, daffoldils aplenty _

_It's time that we, you and me_

_Found the sweet green grass of home_

_And followed the scent_

_Whether the message is meant_

_I never knew, or ever will_

_It's time we found our true home_

_Under the gaze of the stars,_"

"That's a really nice song. You've got talent, and the abilty to capture a thousand people with your voice. I never knew a wizard that could sing, and I find one who can sing, and he's my best friend!" declared Albus.

"It's fine. If me and Adolpha get a chance to marry, will you be the best man for our wedding?" asked Sky.

"Course, I will. What does Adolpha say about that?"

"She sugguested you."

Albus stood up to go, and Sky followed him back to the castle reluctantly. The boys were soaking wet, their shirts plastered to their bodies. The party in the Hufflepuff room was getting louder every step they took towards it. Many teachers were standing outside the Common Room, banging on the wooden doors.

"Badger, badger," Albus murmured to the door, and it flew wide open before they slammed it shut in the faces of the teachers.

What a great party!

On the magicial radio, _Dancing Queen_ was playing and it looked like everyone was seriously getting some moves in. Hufflepuff banners lined the walls, and empty Firewhisky bottles were strewn across tables and the floor. Albus felt sorry for the house-elves that had to clean up this mess tonight.

In one corner of the room, Scorpious and Arthur were sat down, grins on their faces as they eyed up girls.

Albus dragged himself to the boy's dormitory, the one that was half empty due to lack of students. The portrait of Cedric Diggory was still up, and Hedwig and Poseidon were still safely locked in their cages.

Everything in the room was secure, everything except maybe Sky's trunk. It was wide open and somebody, preferably a thief, had ransacked it. This wasn't the work of an Ellis, this was the work of a thief. Albus began to back away from it.

"SKY! YOUR TRUNK'S BEEN RANSACKED AND SOMETHING HAS BEEN STOLEN!" bellowed Albus.

Sky rushed up to the dormitory and checked his trunk.

"My carving's been stolen!" he yelled.

One thing was for sure, there was a thief in Hogwarts.

"Fabrizio, any teachers been here?" demanded Sky.

"Professor Flint came in here and went up to your dormitory and knocked Adolpha out. She tried to defend the dormitory so they had a duel. She almost won but Flint pushed her down the steps and right now, she's in the Hospitial Wing, got a broken arm," Fabrizio answered calmly.

"Scorp! Arty!" yelled Sky, yanking the boys from their seats and pushing them out the exit, before grabbing Albus and shoving him out as well.

They clambered the twenty flights of stairs until they reached the Hospitial Wing and they found that it was closed. Why had they wasted all of their energy just to find the Wing was closed? Albus felt furious.

"Alahorma!" whispered Sky and the oaken doors clicked open. He gently pushed the door open and in the semi-darkness, Albus could make out a figure sitting on Adolpha's bed, holding a knife to her throat.

"You come any nearer and I'll slit her throat," snarled Flint.

"Should you be killing people off? Why not kill _me_, then?" spat Sky.

"Avada kedavra!" roared Flint. Sky did a somersault backwards to avoid the jinx. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sky transformed into a wolf and lept forwards, the balls of his paws sinking into the stone. Sky had Flint pinned down.

"If you want me, you'd better wait until the end of the school year, alright? If Dad knows you disobeyed orders, he'll be furious, won't he?" asked Sky. Albus had never heard Sky call his real father 'Dad' before.

Flint whimperered once more.

"D-d-don't tell R-R-R-Rufus, p-p-please!"

"Flint, I'll have to, y'know. What were you doing with my girl-friend at this time of night?"

"Can't tell you!"

"What were you-" CRASH!

A window smashed and another figure entered the room. Surely it wasn't wasn't Rufus? No it was another Death-Eater, one of Rufus's men, probably, Albus reckoned.

"Ouch!" Albus whispered loudly, his scar searing with pain. A vision crossed his mind-

_There was a playful little child, with emerald green eyes and jet black hair and he seemed to be playing a game of hide and seek, in an unused orchard. There was no one seeking the boy with eerie green eyes. No, a silver wolf streaked past, it's fur glittering with the spooky glow of the moon above. In those few seconds, the boy's body seemed to have stiffened. This wasn't a child's playful game any more._

_It was a deadly game, and if the boy was found, he would probably die. He was hidden from sight, peering from behind a low-hanging branch of an apple tree. His eyes were filled with a ghostly echo of only one person._

_Sky Ellis._

_The wolf slunk past the lines of a few dozen trees and sniifed the air cautiously. Hunters would be coming soon. Both menace and tentative glee filled the wolf's amber eyes to the brim. The eyes flicked past hundreds of trees before it searched once more and pure sadness filled the wolf. A human boy? That was all requested of him. For him to pass an ancient curse on._

_CLUNK!_

_A ripe apple fell to the gound, slincing air as it sailed through the air, mercilessly a sound that was dreaded. Church bells in the distance were chiming, announcing the dawn of a new day. Red and oranges spread out on the horizon, meeting a vague outline of Hogwarts castle..._

_The sight was filled with elegance-no, it was a time of war. There was no time for beauty!_

_The wolf lept forward, its legs covering a huge amount of ground in just a few bounds... Soon, the sun would rise, and the wolf would be gone. _

_Sky had nowhere to hide. It was either die or become a wolf. He had now come to a conclusion. Fury sparked in his eyes, and there was a handsome smile on his face._

_He was going to run._

A spark of sunset orange shot past Albus's head; he summoned a blast of energy and threw it back at Flint. It was becoming harder and harder to tune into the vision.

_The wolf recognised the move instantly and bounded closer to Sky, baring its canine yellow teeth before burying them in Sky's right leg, just below the knee._

_Sky writhed in unbearable agony as a pool of crimson gushed out of his leg and sank into the hard mud. After a few moments, the boy lay still, and the wolf withdrew his fangs._

_The blood-red fingers of the sun filled the morning sky and the boy did not stir from his resting position._

_'Can't you feel it, boy?' thought the sad wolf, slinking into the darkness_,_ 'there's going to be a storm.'_

There was an unearthly boom and the Hospital Wing shook violently. Several beds slid across the stone floor and a large crack appeared suddenly. There was another blast and Albus was thrown backwards, and he registired the fact that half of the outside wall had been torn apart and thrown away.

Another explosion threw Albus back into a wall, one he didn't notice before. Before the darkness tore him away, he saw the limp figure of Adolpha hand lifelessly as Sky dragged it away from the danger, tears rolling from his eyes...

_At least we saved her_, was Albus's last thought before he sank into oblivion.


	5. Thing Of The Past

"Professor Bast, any news on Potter?" demanded a snide voice. _Who was it though? _A spark of fury was ignited in Albus. It was a voice he knew so well. A voice of a traitor. _Flint._

"Flint, would you expect any moment from him so early? It's been two weeks now, and with that level of damage done to his body, you'd have to give him another fortnight. Unless, you have a cure?" Bast snapped back angrily.

Albus groaned loudly as the medication was forced into his arm by a nurse. There was several footsteps as someone raced towards his side.

"He's coming around!" declared a familar voice. _Arthur, probably_.

"Good. Then we can tell him the news. Where is Sky? Do you know, Mr Longbottom, where Sky could possibly be?" asked Bast gently.

There was the sound of running and a panting sound seemed to appear near the foot of Albus's bed.

"Got here as fast I could. Adolpha isn't feeling that at all well, knowing that she might be parcipating in the Tournament. God, it's only the twenty-ninth of October and everyone's already excited. The schools are coming tomorrow, Professor, aren't they?" Sky announced.

"Yes, Mr Ellis. Potter's just coming around. _Two weeks_!"

"Well yeah. I already said I was sorry! I had to give him the dose and besides, he would have probably died two weeks ago, if it weren't for me," Sky replied.

So Sky had been responsible for his bitterly long sleep, where nightmares had riddled him, on and off for a fortnight. The chances of a big quarrel seemed unnaturally large.

Albus's eyes flickered open and what he saw was rather surprising. He wasn't in the Hospital Wing-no, he was in some kind of underground room, maybe a bunker outside of the school grounds.

A pain in the back of his mind was clouding his thoughts. It was a feeling, like being watched, but it never seemed to go away. Maybe it might never go. It could eventually go after a while.

"W-w-what happened?" Al asked curiously. Flint fiddled with hs wand and Sky sighed.

"After you fell asleep, the Hospital Wing almost collasped in on itself but luckily I dragged you and the other boys out before you got trapped. Flint got stuck and Disapparated. The Death-Eater wsn't so lucky. He was killed in the falling debris, a lone man amongst ghosts. McGonagall found me, exhausted and covered in dust, carrying you to the old Hospital Wing. She conjured up stretchers-"

"Wait, _this_ is the old Hospital Wing?" Albus demanded.

"The very one that was abadoned on the 1950's for their lack of light. They were used as a prison in the late 1990's before they were abandoned once more," explained Arthur.

Albus glanced at his right arm and sadly, it was covered in bandages; it was the only part of him that needed tending to. Al wouldn't be able to use the arm for another fortnight...

"I think Madam Pompey says Albus has finished his rest. Can Albus go?" asked Arthur.

Bast nodded, her bright grey eyes glittering in the magical light that lit up the room, casting unnaturally long shadows onto the left wall. There was a Ravenclaw banner hung on the wall, littered with burn holes.

_Its seen better times_, Albus thought. _In a way, it probably describes me and Sky._

"I guess we can go," announced Arthur, outstretching his arms to lift Albus off his bed and onto his feet. Sky stood too, before hoisting Albus successfully onto his feet. "Sky, you can take Albus back too the Common Room or to lessons."

Albus and Sky trotted to the only way out-an oaken door and pushed the door open , into the fresh air. Really, it was a lift. A custom made one, by the looks of it. Behind Albus, the conversation between Arthur and Bast had started again.

Sky passed Al a new pair of robes and a bag of books.

"Sky, do you know anything about the dream I had on our birthday?" demanded Albus.

"Ah, I knew you would curious about that. That wasn't my death, to begin with. That was Cuan's death," Sky replied. "Cuan Ellis, son of the the very first Ellis. Killed by a Dark Rider," Sky added upon noticing Al's quizzical glare.

"Cuan? That's an Irish name."

"Means little wolf or little hound. The Ellis family emigrated to Ireland in 1223, before emigrating back to the UK in 1256," Sky announced as they passed the fourth floor.

"So, you're part Irish?" asked Albus. Sky shook his head fiercely before hastily changing the subject.

"Its just gone one o'clock, and lessons will be starting in half a hour. You'll be with Ron, who will be teaching History of Magic with another teacher. I think it'll be researching family ties today and you'll get homework that should last you all year."

The lift rattled and came to the eleventh floor.

"Are you coming with me?" asked Albus as they got out. Sky nodded and flashed one of his rare smiles. Albus smiled himself, and knocked on the oaken doors.

_Ireland? There was something about Sky's story that didn't quite fit. No. That orchard that the wolf was in... Wasn't that the famous orchard of Dublin town? There was something fishy about the shadow of 'Hogwarts'._

_It was the Manor of the Leprechauns, built in a similar way to Hogwarts, but far smaller. There was an apple orchard behind the manor, the orchard that the Weasley's used to own, about five years ago. Ron had taken Albus to that very orchard himself._

_Maybe the story was true._

_There were graves next to the orchard, in a clump of trees, Albus remembered, falling apart, but thee names ingraved in the stone could still be read._

_Born 31st June 1207, killed 29th May 1228_

_Orion Romulus Ellis_

"Come in, Mr Potter and Mr Ellis," Ron announced, as the great woonden doors swung open slowly. Ron's bright red hair was easily noticable. All the other Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were in the seats which meant Albus and Sky were going to be sitting at the very front.

"Tell me what kind of lesson could be taking place today, er, Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Erm, are we going to...er talk about blasted _family_ ties, sir?" Scorpius answered, his hands twiddling with something.

"Malfoy, take five house points. Yes, we're going to be talking about family ties. Who can give me an example of a family tie achieved over the years?" Ron demanded.

Albus suddenly remebered the year that he and Sky and the others spent at Alagale, there was a wizard city, the one that Sky had been swiftly captured by King Elmer's men... Arthur Longbottom... King Elmer Ackerly... Sky had told Albus about their connections.

No-body else's hand was up. Ron settled his friendly glare on Albus. "Potter?"

"The Longbottoms and Ackerlys, sir."

Ron smiled and cantered over to the blackboard where he scribbled five lines of untidy scrawlings before chucking the white chalk in the bin where it clanged against the metal surface.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have done that," frowned Ron. "But anyway listen up, because what you hear will _probablly_ help you when you start your homework tonight. You see, because scores of wizards and witches nowadays aren't proud of their heritage try to cover up what really happened in the past, to try and make it as if it never existed at all. There was a time when familys _served_ another family. The Longbottoms and Ackerlys are an classic example."

"So, the Longbottoms served _the_ Ackerleys, sir?" asked a Gryffindor.

"Of course. Normally I would give you homework stating that you must find more family ties, but seeing as most of us have been desperate to find out more about our familys in the past. Whether you're really a descendant of Godric Gryffindor or-or _Voldemort_... Which means I'm going to give you homework about unearthing your roots. Naturally, your familys will be ecstatic at this chance. You have all year to complete this. The best homework recieves tickets to see their Quidditch team, of choice, play," Ron announced.

"And seeing as you've got a hour left, you better start on it!" Ron ended the speech, handing out new journal typle of books rapidly. There was an excited buzz as the class got to work on their year-long homework. Sky pulled out a journal and passed it to Albus.

"What's this?" Albus demanded, tossing it back. "Your journal?"

"No, it's Julius Potter's diary. Found that at what used to be Ellis Manor, or rather, the Manor of the Leprechuans," Sky answered, before chucking back the journal. "You might be intrested in it."

Albus glared at him, dumbfolded. "So you _found_ out!" Sky shook his head. Albus flicked through the diary from 15th May 1902 to 23rd April 1912 before finding an intresting page.

_September 15th 1904_

_Been an intresting fortnight this has. On the Hogwarts Express, I found Slytherin spawn and tried to start a fight to see who would win. Unluckily for me, a fifth year Slytherin is on top of me but a kid who just entered the compartment blasts the Slytherin off me and into the wall. Turns out his name is Cuan Ellis-_

"Blimey Sky! You were right about this journal!" Albus exclaimed loudly.

_-and he sounds Irish, by the way. His mother is a Ravenclaw, and his father is a Gryffindor. Sounds like we'll have a barking good time! Anyway, later on, at the Sorting, we both get Sorted into Gryffindor. Cuan seems happy. He told me that he has got werewolf for a cousin and Cuan doesn't seem to mind that fact. Cousin's called Michio-_

"Sky, how old exactly is the Michio we knew?" demanded Albus.

"Well, to be honest with you, Michio was over a hundred years old. Werewolves live longer than normal humans and look respectively young. Like me," Sky whispered back.

_-Lykos, and he's a year younger than me or Cuan. Cuan tells me his dad played for the Montrose Magpies, and they're the best Quidditch players. He was a Keeper and the best Keeper that the Magpies ever had. Cuan is one of the really smart kids in our year. He can speak about ten languages! English, Welsh, Scottish, Irish, French, German, Spanish, Latin, Greek and even Italian!_

_January 23rd 1905_

_Me and Cuan had a great Christmas, trekking the hills of France. He said that I should try and get some experience at difficult things that might be happening later on in our lives. We sang the French National Anthem in the village squares to try and earn money. Great day._

_It was just so... hard._

The bell rang, signalling that lessons for the day had finished. The Feast was to begin in a hour's time and dusk would fall in just five hours time. Albus slammed the journal shut and hastily shoved it in his bag.

Scorpius tapped Albus on his shoulder silently. Albus turned rapidly.

"Shall we visit Hagrid?" whispered Scorp.

"I haven't seen him for ages!" exclaimed Albus.

"Nor I." The voice was Sky's. Scorp nodded, disappointedly, and strolled towards the oaken doors on his own without merely glancing back. Sky pulled on his Hufflepuff robes and followed Albus uncertainly, to the only exit.

"Looking forward to the tournament?" asked Albus as the pair made their way down the ten flights of steps that led to the Entrance Hall.

"I am. Would you like to represent Hogwarts?" Sky replied, passing the points system, which was bascially gems dripping into cups. Gryfindor had the least whilst Ravenclaw had the most. Albus had been told that if you placed something special to you on your house bead-counter, your house would win the House-Cup in the following year.

Really, that rumour was _not_ true.

"Well it depends," answered Albus. He flicked his wand and the doors leading to the grounds were swiftly unlocked in a heatbeat.

"Depends on what?"

"On the tasks."

Hagrid's hut, in the distance seemed homely and friendly whereas this spot where students had once stood before, semed terrifying and _freezing _at the same time. There was now an enclosure for the dragons in the Forbidden Forest.

"It's fine about our dragon. I looked after him in the evenings, and well- I could tell that he was missing you Al. Besdes, that's not the point. I want to show you something tonight," Sky announced.

There was a brief silence, inturrupted only by the songs of faraway birds.

"The journal told me that Cuan could speak more than ten languages. Can you do that?" asked Albus as they started walking to Hagrid's hut nervously.

"Speak another language?" Sky gently laughed. "All Ellis's were supposed to learn Latin or Greek. Something like that anyway. "

"If you got picked, would you...y'know, win?" asked Al.

"I would try. If I got killed, I'd go down in style. I wouldn't go _'oh I'm dead'_. I would walk to my death with my head held _high_. I wouldn't dare to disobey and walk away like a _coward_. I would lay my life down for the _next generation_ and hope that my story was told," replied Sky.

"That's a bit weird, considering," Albus spoke.

"Why?"

"Because the wizarding world would fall without you. You're the pillar that holds us up. You're our joy," Albus replied.

"Not any more. That weight has be taken off my shoulders. The Chinese fear the number _four_, and I believe that they are right to fear that number. How many people if you add Arty and Scorp to us too?"

"_Four_."

"Exactly. One of us has to die and it must be me."

They had arrived at Hagrid's house now, and before Albus could take advantage of the suitation, Sky showed Albus the scar etched on the back of his hand.

"_Death_."

Sky knocked on Hagrid's door and it was thrown open by the bearded giant, wearing a furious look on his face. Ager glinted in his eyes.

"If' thi' is abou' the fact that I've brought in dragons, ye can tell yer boss ter bog of'!"yelled Hagrid.

"Hagrid, it's us. Albus and Sky," announced Albus, almost grimacing.

"O' sorry, Al. Thought' yer two wer' from the ministry," Hgrid explained. Sky sniggered into his robes, trying to hide the fact that he'd never heard Hagrid say bog off before. "Al, I got yer a presen'." Hagrid held out his dust-bin lid hands, pointing to a wrapped up plate.

"Hagrid," Albus declared. "It isn't one of your home-made rock cookies, is it?"

Sky sniggered into his robes again.


	6. The Goblet Of Fire

Dusk had fallen, just over a hour ago and the stars above were bright; not as bright as the silvery moon that hung low, over the Memorial Garden which was hidden out of sight. Hagrid had swapped fifteen poorly-made teas and four rock hard Rock-Cakes to hear the news that Albus had brought him.

Mind you, those cakes _did_ taste a bit nice...

Then the sun had fallen behind the Black Lake, lighting up an eerie glow which filled the sky for a few minutes before the sun was gone. Up in the castle, the feast must be over and a party in full swing... Could ABBA be playing again? Albus shuddered at the thought of 1970's Muggle music playing on the radio.

_It's weird,_ Albus thought, _just to think that perhaps thirteen years from now, Sky's son might be standing on this very spot, thinking the same thoughts that I am thinking now..._

Albus shuddered once more as a mist crept over the Memorial Garden. He pulled on his robes tighter, wishing suddenly that the past two weeks hadn't happened.

Sky placed his hand on Albus's shoulder gently and pointed to a lonely, deslocated spot by the Black Lake's shore. On that shore was a gigantic boat. So that was what Bast had been talking about when he'd awoken...

"Sky, what's going on?" asked Albus.

"Come on, you'll enjoy the ride. I promise you," was the reply.

The pair traipsed down to the sandy shore, careful not to fall onto the razor-sharp stones that littered the beach. The gentle lapping of the water against the shore reminded Albus of the old times...

The boat was harboured against the shore of the lake. Only a reasonably heavy stone tied to the end of an elongated rope anchored the boat.

They clambered in noiselessly and sat down. There were oars on the starboard side, and there was a towering mast that held a size-able sail. Sky pulled the anchor up and placed in a metal-looking box, before snatching up an oar.

There was no breeze, not just yet anyway.

The tip of Sky oar touched the surface of the lake and plunged down. Albus followed suit, relishing in his newfound freedom. The shadows danced around them and a piercing birdcall came from somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Sky steered the boat into the middle of the lake before dropping the anchor back into the deep depths of the lake.

The moon cast a luminous light over everything. It seemed silent, almost ominous... Eerie.

Albus unearthed his wand and pointed at the lantern above his head. "Lumos," he whispered. The lantern glowed a pixie blue. Sky chuckled. It was barely audible in the unearthly silence that followed.

"What's so funny?" demanded Albus.

There was no answer as Sky began uprooting the wooden planks that they had for seats. Albus was now forced to lie on his back on the bottom of the boat. Sky pulled the lantern off its peg and passed it to Al before flicking his wand.

The sail's mast disappeared.

"Hagrid will probably find that soon. Meanwhile take _this_," Sky said, passing Albus a rolled up jacket to lay his head on before disquinshing the lamp with a simple flick of his wand. Sky lay down on his back too.

"Do you know why I took you here?" asked Sky. Albus shook his head before realising that Sky could barely see him. "I wanted to teach you about the gems of the night sky, the stars. To teach you the old Ellis stories told around campfires."

"Like Romulus and Remus of Alagale?" said Albus, wondering what ludricous stories that the Ellis's had passed down the centuries.

"Shall we start?" wondered Sky out loud. Albus nodded again. "See that line of stars there? Just to the right? That's the constellation of Lilius the Stargazer. That's your grandmother's few stars. Then you see that one... Now, I'm sure that's the Horn of the Wolves, calling all the Ellis sons and daughters here for their true purpose..."

_'What was their true purpose?'_ Albus silently asked. '_To serve?'_

The next two hours were filled with stories of the old heroes, the North Stars, a few hot chocolate flasks and marshmallows that Sky had thought to bring. A cold blast of air blew over the wizards and soon they were shivering. Thankfully Sky had brought two extremely thick blankets.

"...Do you see that empty spot on the edge of the sky?" demanded Sky, pointing to a cavernous but empty patch where no twinkling stars ever shone. "That patch used to have the constellation of Victor the Brave, or should I say, Victor the Grave?" Albus snorted loudly.

"You were saying?"

"Well, Victor gave up that spot almost a decade ago. Reckon me and you could fill that spot? As heroes? With Scorpius and Arthur, too?"

"Maybe..."Albus answered. "Maybe."

Just then, the Hogwarts bells struck midnight. It was an melancholy sound compared to that of the sweet birdcalls coming from the gloomy forest behind Hagrid's cabin. Sky placed the seats back and relit the lantern.

"Want to go swimming?" announced Sky, smirking.

"What!? At this time of night?" replied Albus. "All right, if I _bloody_ have to! But I'm getting out if it's cold!" Sky removed his own robes and trousers until he revealed his new rugby shorts and football shirt. Albus did the same until he came to his normal uncreased white t-shirt and shorts.

"Ready?" whispered Sky, sitting on the edge of the boat.

_As ever. Because you're going first!_ Albus shoved Sky in, before plunging into the jet black depths artfully. He found that the lake wasn't as artic as it should have been. And Albus noticed that he could breathe in the water, before he glanced at the transparent bubble around his head, providing oxygen for his body.

Really, it was all thanks to Sky's super powers. He was related to Neptunes, the Roman god of the sea and (on some occasions) lakes. Back in Albus and Sky's second year, they'd found the Tomb of the Elders, the coffins where the four housefounders were placed in, to sleep for two thousand years until four wizards would raise them from their slumber.

As the boys got nearer to the tomb, each one of them found that their powers were getting stronger and more powerfuller. And since the house-founders were really gods, the boys each recieved ancient powers that no-one on earth had seen for twenty centuries, since the time of the _City of Alagale_...

At the start of the their first year, the boys were slpit into different houses, and this was when their powers were determined. Scorpius belonged to Hufflepuff rightfully, so he got the power of the Earth. Sky, was in Slytherin, Water became his speciality. Albus recieved Fire for he was in Gryffindor, and Arthur gained the powers of the Air.

Albus and Sky swum deeper into the unlighted lake, hoping to find lost gold. But they didn't. All they found was a chunk of stone about a metre wide, something was written on the stone. Written in Greek.

Albus was relieved to find that he could read it.

But it was something that he didn't expect. Something that had haunted the Hogwarts years of his life. The one question that must never be answered. Albus thought that he'd lost all memory of that riddle...

It had haunted him like a ghost in a graveyard. Haunted him in his dreams and turned the peaceful dreams into nightmares that were full of pain and horror and... _death. _the riddle was this:

_What is dead by dawn and gone by morn?_

_That riddle? _Albus blankly thought as he crossed the Hogwarts lawns, just as the sun soared overhead. _I thought that riddle was answered aeons ago. Turns out I was wrong. A riddle that hangs above my head. Like an axe..._

The Hogwarts bells rang one o'clock, and hordes of students began marching out of the Entrance Hall and into the grounds, accompinied by the ever-present catophony of noise.

"What the-" Albus growled. Sky suddenly appeared at Albus's side.

"It's the schools. They're coming!" Sky declared. "Oh, do you want to join me and Adolpha... _in the school choir?"_

Albus would have uttered yes then but something held him back. He couldn't sing at all, so what the heck was he thinking? The teachers had now gained control of the students. Professor Bast had organised the Hufflepuffs into a neat line, with the First Years at the front.

There was a sound like a hoover being forced across a lake-bed and it seemed to grow louder, directly coming from the Black Lake! Albus spun round to see what was there and was met with a rather alarming number of titanic waves, spreading out from the exact middle. A mast poked out.

Then the entire package rose from the depths of the humongous lake like an oversized wooden giant.

Only that it _really was_.

It was an old fashioned pirate galleon, complete with the weather-beaten wooden dragon face on the bow at the front of this abnormal ship that looked like it had been nicked from the 1500's and brought here, to present day Hogwarts.

Four fluttering flags were flying on the masts, showing the colours of the Bulgarian flag. Tiny golden figures lined the portholes, and anxious faces peered out too.

Somebody steered the ship to the bay, the deepest side of the lake that was the closest to the castle, and lowered the gangplank down. There was silences as the first man stepped of the ship, and cantered up the castle. Many of the older students recognised this man, and they went wild with excitement.

"It's _Viktor Krum_!"

"No, it can't be!"

"VIKTOR!"

Viktor was now a towering Bulgarian, with muscules as thick as a fully grown Chihuahua, and definitely stronger than one. He was into his early forties, and still struggled to speak English fluently. He had fierce beetle black eyes and his once dark hair was turning grey.

He was also wearing jet black robes, hiding away the wounds that he had suffered during the wizarding war, covering an blood red t-shirt which read _Bulgarians Rule and Voldemort Sucks!_

Albus smirked, and almost as soon as he smiled, it disappeared. Fifty wizards, presumably Durnstrang students, had come marching down the lawns, in Viktor's wake.

One caught Albus's eye, and for good reason.

He had dangerous eletric blue eyes, golden-brown hair that was not over-grown and a smile plastered to his face. His face seemed to ring a bell in Albus's memory. Who was he?

The blue-eyed wizard's eyes swept the lawns, searching for something that he knew was going to be there. He found his t arget and focused on it, surveying that target's minor movements.

Was it true?

That the humble seventeen year-old wizard by the lake was really Albus Severus Potter, the son of the most popular wizard in the wizarding world, _Harry Potter?_

Albus quickly focused on Viktor Krum, who was shaking hands with Professor McGonagall and also speaking to her... Then a First-Year cried out:

Look at the sky!

There was a flying house, soaring above the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was waving two florescent yellow table-tennis paddles at this sight. Giant horses pulled the house forward, snorting and flapping invisible wings...

The house was not a house, but a rather large carriage. It was a gentle blue colour, almost the colour of the summer sky that Albus had photographed once. As the carriage came in to land, Albus noticed an emblem on its only door. A pair of wands, criss-crossing in the middle, shooting out navy blue sparks.

The sizeable carriage landed near Hagrid's hut, with a few creaks and bangs. A boy, around fifteen, jumped out of the carriage and winded down silver steps and even a handrail. Then, a woman stepped out.

She was beautiful.

Even from a distance, Al could make out her striking beauty. She strolled up to Professor McGonagall and smiled gently, her students following behind, all of them shivering.

The woman had elegant green eyes, and light golden hair which danced around her. She had a kind face, the sort that sugguests that she's somebody's mother: a patient and French one.

"Madame Fille du lac, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and..."

Fille du lac was shaking her head, and pointing to the French flag which had just popped up from her carriage whilst repeating the same thing over and over again in slow French.

"Je ne comprends pas! Je ne comprends pas..."

"Oh dear," sighed McGonagall. "It seems that our guest does not understand English at all. Mr Ellis!" Sky rushed forward and McGonagall gestured towards Fille.

"Je ne comprends pas!" said Fille.

"Etes-vous sur?" asked Sky before turning to McGonagall. "Madame Fille says that she did not understand you. What do you want me to say?"

"Who I am and welcome, please Mr Ellis," McGonagall replied.

"Je suis Sky Ellis, et c'est Directrice Minerva McGonagall. Vous etes a Poudlard," Sky announced, pointing to the castle. "Poudlard! Tres sur!"

"Poudlard? Je vous remercie, Monsieur le President Sky," Fille declared. Sky bowed and Fille smiled, her blue eyes twknkling merrily. "Apprends-moi English, Monsieur Sky."

"Bien sur. Suivez moi," Sky answered and Professor McGonagall retreated up the lawns , back into the castle. The time was half past three: the Goblet Fire would be set up at six o'clock.

Albus raced to Sky's side and Fille noticed him and recognised him instantly.

"Vous etes Potter?" demanded Fille. Albus nodded gently. He didn't need Sky to help him translate what Fille was saying. Her students cantered up the lawns behind her. Fille tapped Al's shoulder and whispered in his ear:

"Ce qui est mort a l'aube et passe matin?"

Albus stopped dead in his tracks and sunk to his knees in despair.


	7. I Have A Dream

Albus laid down on his back on his four poster bed, glaring at an ancient poster that he'd stuck to the wall about six years ago, imagining himself as the wizard on that very poster.

All it was, was a Quidditch poster, where his hero was soaring through the air on a Firebolt Fury, searching for a golden ball with fluttering wings...

The wizard would probably be about thirty-one now, still zipping away as a Seeker for the Montrose Magpies... Or maybe not. Albus sighed loudly and sello-taped his favourite photograph out of the ones taken over the years that he'd spent with his three best friends. It was black and white but it still showed the four wizards clearly.

It had beem taken on Mount Snowdonia, in Albus's fifth year. The boys had managed to get permission to go trekking across the north of Wales, on an expedition to find some Light Brigadiers to train to fight the Dark Riders.

They hadn't been very successful on that trip as they only found fifteen wizards and witches. On the fifth day of that expedition, Albus had managed to persuade a Welsh farmer to take the photo of him and his three best friends.

They were all smiling and laughing at the camera, their happiness reaching down the years. Mount Snowdonia was in the background, with a elegant dawn rising above the horizon. Snow was falling gently.

Some of it fell onto Albus and Sky's hair... Albus sighed again.

"That you, Al?" Sky asked curiously. It seemed strange that Sky was always there for Albus.

"It's me, Sky. I can't sleep. Can you?" demanded Al.

"Can't sleep either. I've been up since Arthur and Scorpius went to sleep. Been thinking."

"'Bout what?" asked Albus. "Your teddy bear?"

"No. The past. Everthing that has happened this year, so far. The crazy things. The Hospital Wing being half blown up. You being in a coma for two weeks. The wound during the races. Them Dementors. These aren't coincidences," Sky declared.

"I know. Flint doen't want to obey your dad. He wants you dead," Albus announced. Sky wolfwhistled. "The riddle?"

"Something we'll puzzle over in June," Sky said. The sound of quill scratching parchment could be heard. "Albus, what's your favourite Quidditch Team?"

"Montrose Magpies. Why?" replied Albus. More scratching on parchment.

"There's a Quidditch match in February. You wanna go?"

"Yeah. Favourite player is playing for the Magpies. He's got a Firebolt Millenium which just came out in August. No one can afford it yet. It's so damn expensive!" Albus replied.

"It is a lot of money. I have three Gringotts accounts. Two of which are full with Galleons. The thid one has everything that the Ellis's have collected over the centuries. Old banners, Greek armour, Quidditch robes, news papers, diaries. Really, everything."

"Are there designs for brooms?" asked Albus. Sky sniggered.

"Yep. Do you want to remove one from the vault?" demanded Sky.

"No. Who are the Magpies playing in February?"

"Chudley Cannons." Albus groaned as he imagined his Uncle Ron's happy dance. No way was he going to let that happen...Albus suddenly thought of the Goblet of Fire. He had put his slip in, and he'd noticed a girl who looked like she'd seen the Bloody Baron. It turned out that she was from Beuxbatons and she'd forgotten the way back to her carriage.

Albus offered to show her the way to the grounds. She'd introduced herself as Cachel Gabrielle, her grey eyes sparkling as she said her name out loud. He'd been thinking about Cachel for a while now.

"Albus, don't tell me you're not thinking of Cachel again." Sky's voice hastily inturrupted his daydreams or in this case, nightdreams.

"No, course I'm not thinking about her..." Albus lied. His thoughts difted back to Cachel again. Then again, Albus realised, Cachel might be chosen to compete against Hogwarts. Love at first sight, not.

"Go to sleep, mate," Sky announced.

"Sing a song," Albus demanded.

"_I have a dream, a __song to sing _

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future, even if you fail _

_ I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels _

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I have a dream_

_A fantasy_

_To help me through reality_

_And my destination makes it worth the while_

_Pushing through the darkness, still another mile_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_And when I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream-I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream-I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future, even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream-I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream-I have a dream..._"

Albus was fast asleep by the time Sky had finished his song. He smiled gently and the candle was extinguished as soon as he flicked his wand. ABBA usually had great songs to sing. Inspirations ones. Albus would probably dream of Cachel. It wasn't that he disliked Cachel.

It was the fact that they held the clue to answering that riddle. Without knowing it, Howarts would fall. Whole centuries of learning could be destroyed.

Sky had only known Hogwarts to be his real home. Like his dad. Like his grandfather. The Ellis's had only known Hogwarts as their home.


	8. Gina Skeeter Reporting

The smell of roasted pumpkin pies awoke Albus from his slumber. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms, waking up Arthur and Scorpius in the process. Sky's bed lay empty, the remnants of a few ink blots remained. The canvas painting of Cedric Diggory looked tired and withered.

"Sky gone to the Owlery?" asked Al curiously.

"Yes, Mr Potter," Cedric yawned and tried to get back to sleep. "You want...me...to take...a...message?" Cedric was snoring before the boys could answer. Albus shrugged and pushed open the door out of the boy's dorm. No body else was up so the three boys chose the best seats by the roaring fire in the Cellar. Soon they were toasting marshmallows and waffles brought by house-elves.

"I wish we had Sky here, he'd solve some of our problems," Arthur muttered, after a while of bitter silence.

"Me too. I wis there was some lessons to take our minds off the Goblet of Fire. Arthur, what are your chances?" asked Albus.

"Practicially _zero_," was the reply. "But then again, it's better than having a minus sixty."

"I agree," Albus announced nodding as well as draping his marshmllows over the crackling fire. "What time is it Scorp. You're the one with the watch."

"Oh heavens! It is barely the crack of dawn. We're up earlier then a blasted bird!" Scorpius declared.

"Scorp, just say six o'clock next time," Sky said. "You had me stuck in the doorway for a minute, then." The boys could stifle a snigger as they laughed heartily. It turned out that Sky had gone to see Poseidon, his owl, to see if Poseidon had a Daily Prophet. There was.

_-_DAILY PROPHET-

_IT SEEMS THAT HARRY POTTER'S SON WILL BE ENTERING THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT, GINA SKEETER REPORTS. It seems likely that Albus Severus Potter, a member of the Black Badger's Quidditch team at Hogwarts, will enter. Will it be because of the popularity that his father, Harry Potter now forty-three, gained whilst playing in the Tournament? Or will it be inspired by his ever so mysterious, dramatic and weirdo friend, Sky Ellis? _

_Whatever his reasons are, it seems more likely that Albus will steal all the fame and glory that his father worked hard to achieve for forty-two years, without realising it! A lonely, silent boy barely eighteen, rising to international fame? No, this is not right. In the Muggle world, the Potter boy would not be a man. He would be a child! Yet his emotions are overpowered by the ridiculous Ellis who claims to be dying of nothing more than a non-existent curse! Sky Ellis is not dying of an ancient curs-this claim is to make you pity him-no, Sky is nothing more than a rebel. Disobeying his superior's orders Sky Ellis trekked across Britain with Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Arthur Longbottom. A month later, a 'friend' Michio Percival Lykos was killed by a supposed Dark Rider... Could Sky have gotten angry with Albus and therfore killed Michio as a result?_

_Sky will, of course, deny this to save his own skin. _

_His girl-friend, Adolpha Roberts has been heard saying, 'I prefer that Bulgarian bon-bon Julius Rowan, he is much more exciting and takes me on camping trips...' Is this true? _

_I leave you with a question: who is Sky Ellis? Is he a ruthless murdurer-a true werewolf? Or is he the person that he says he is-a loyal, honest and hardworking Hufflepuff? Write me your answers and send them by owl. Daily Prophet studios, South London. Your owl will find us naturally. Ten Galleons for every letter sent in by the 6th November-_

_"_I fdidn't know Gina Skeeter was a cruel woman. Killer heels, people say. Oh, wait Sky- she says she'll be interviewing you and Albus together. My dad never recovered from an interview he had with her," Scorpius declared.

"Bloody hell, she is vicious!" Arthur announced. "I hope you survive the interview with her-on Sunday."

"Oh, thanks Arthur!" Sky muttered.

"Adolpha would never cheat on you, Sly. You're much nicer and besides, you're pretty smart. You know way more that Rowan the Rat!" Albus said loudly, grabbing the Daily Prophet and ripping it up.

"I got the tickets, anyway."

"_Tickets_?" Scorpius demanded. "Is there something that you forgot to tell us?" Sky pulled out at least thirty-five tickets from his jacket pocket.

"Tickets for the match in February. Y'know the Montrose Magpies versus the Chudley Cannons. I got enough tickets for everyone: the Potters, the Weasleys, the Lupins and the Malfoys. I got loads for everone," Sky replied, hastily shoving the tickets back in his pocket. "So what are we gonna do?"

"We have a bit of Charms homework. We have to research breeds of dragons and what they eat, for Hagrid. Loads of Potions. We have to brew a potion during the weekend. Think it's Polyjuice Potion," Scorpius announced. Albus groaned and so did Arthur. 'Charming,' Scorp added.

"Polyjuice Potion takes a month, Albus. And besides, we did that potion in our third year, along with our Animagus's and Patronous's. I can remember the recipe. I'll have it fully brewed by December," Sky gleefully said, licking a melted marshmallow.

"What's the Charms homework?" Arthur asked.

"Non-verbal charms. I think we have to do a presentation to the teacher. Hermione Granger. I hope we can get an Outstanding. The grade will determine what kind of test we'll have at the end of the year. And to be honest, the Gryffondor thugs Goyle and Price will get Troll. They are incredibly-" Scorp never got to finish his rant because a Patronous entered the room by the front entrance.

"It's a...Phoenix. Didn't Fabrizio say he had a Phoenix Patronous? Or was that his dad?" announced Sky.

_'Come to the forest tonight and you shall find your destiny. Your true path lies with the creatures of the night, centaurs. The death that is to come could easily be prevented if you come. Only if you come, will you find the future..._

_The doomed one is to be your ledendary saviour... Come if you will. Come if you are desperate. Be prepared. You may draw blood. Be careful as thy resists thee temptation of the Lord.'_

"Did that Phoenix quote the Lord's Prayer?" demanded Albus. Sky nodded, his green eyes vacant. "Amen would probably be the best thing to say right now."

Nobody laughed. Afterall, there was a furious but silent argument going on in each boy's mind. No one dared to speak. Not just yet, anyway. Albus noticed that they'd run out of marshmallows to toast. He stood up.

"I'll go and get a cup of tea then," Albus muttered. "It's bloody British."


	9. The Champions

Thousands of live bats fluttered around in the Great Hall. Carved-out pumpkins were bewitched to bob above the heads of the students. The newcomers looked around in disbelief. Cobwebs were draped in the corner were there wasn't a real one. Ghosts soared around the Great Hall, their majestic cloaks floating behind them.

The Goblet of Fire stood in the middle of the hall, an Age-Line drawn around it to stop anyone underage from putting their names in. It was smart everytime. Albus fiddled with his wand. He felt greatly nervous..._Could he be chosen?_

It was only a thought and yet it unsettled him .Nevertheless, a hush fell over the people occupying the Great Hall as McGonagall approached cautiously. Albus breathed in more pumpkin aroma. The smell grew more intense as the time of choosing was almost here. Professor Bast, Head of Hufflepuff house, glanced at the students sitting at Hufflepuff table, wandering which one was to be her champion. Finally, her watery grey eyes glanced at Albus briefly before deciding that Albus could be the champion of Hogwarts.

"The Goblet of Fire requires one minute to make its decision," croaked McGonagall. The flames from the Goblet were blood-red then, in a split second, turned a light blue. A piece of yellow parchment fluttered out.

"The champion for Durnstrang is...Julius Rowan," announced McGonagall. A round of applause and cheering as Julius stood up and approached McGonagall, before drifting naturally to a hidden door that led to the trophy room.

Red again, then blue. Albus was quivering with excitement.

"Hogwarts champion is Albus Severus Potter..." He stood up and cantered over to where McGongall was stood before muttering a silent thanks to her. There was a fond smile on her face as he passed her. The Hufflepuffs were on their feet cheering him on. He briefly went deaf as he entered the trophy room. Julius glanced up at him before chuckling to himself.

"I knew you vould be Hogwarts champion!" Julius murmured. Albus nodded. He felt quite nauseated now. The girl named Cachel entered the room and smiled at Albus before shaking her head and gesturing towards the door. There was a broad-shouldered person with bright green eyes entering the room. There was only one person it could have been.

Sky.

There was a group of people rushing down to ask him questions. Madame Fille looked downright outraged, so was McGonagall and Viktor Krum. Viktor forced Sky backwards into a wall, snarling like a wolf.

"Did you enter?" growled Krum.

"Yes," Sky replied, his legs dangling off the ground.

"When did you enter?"

"First thing last night after everyone had gone to bed-" Sky croaked.

"Is he _lying_?" spat Flint, who'd just come in. "_Is he lying_, Minerva?" McGonagall suddenly frowned as she remember something..._as if something from the past that had come to haunt her._

"No, he is not lying, Flint. The Goblet of Fire must have been cursed," McGonagall announced. "The choice is up to you, Mr Ellis. You have no one to make that choice for you. Choose wisely." She cantered away from Sky and went back into the hall, gesturing for the four champions to follow her.

"Are you going to... y'know?" asked Albus. Al felt nervous because this was the changing point in the schoolyear. No longer was he a scared, petrified boy. James would surely realise that!

"I am..." Sky whispered back.

The whole of Hogwarts cheered as they saw the champions. McGonagall waved her one and an immediate silence followed rapidly.

"These are the four champions. Please give your whole-heartedly support when they perform the tasks. Give a big cheer if you are supporting someone..."

"_Long live Potter_!" somebody yelled and the Hufflepuffs cheered loudly, slapping each other's backs with huge enthuisiastim not seen before.

"ROWAN!" bellowed a Gryffindor and the Gryffindor table roared in excitement, something which reminded Albus of a pack of roaring lions. A few Slytherins hissed at Rowan and someone yelled:

"_LONG LIVE ELLIS_!" They slammed whatever they were holding down as they jumped their feet. "_LONG LIVE ELLIS_!"

"Cachel! Cachel! Cachel! Cachel!" chanted the Ravenclaws exstaticly.

"SILENCE!" roared McGonagall and she waved her wand three times and the din was silenced. The pumpkins above exploded with a frenzy as Albus realised that he had experienced a vision...

Something hissed...

_You did not heed my warning! Your friend will follow his true patch to his own destrution! You are the one who must die as youl lead your friends into battle_!

Albus felt something trickled down the back of Al's right hand...Something warm and sticky. _Blood..._

_I am thirsty for revenge after twenty-six years of waiting. Your friend will pay the price! And so will you! In blood! _The hiss was almost a scream now...

_Give me a sacrifice now and I will keep your life..._

As Albus sunk to his knees and fell into a slumber, the hiss revealed itself. _I m the Dark Lord, long awaited am I. The peace that you have held for twenty-six years ends now!_

_Voldemort._


	10. Like A Wolf

_No, please, no more..._Albus deperately thought as his mind was plunged into yet more terrifying memories. Someone was using the power of Occlumecy against him and he had to fight back! _But how? _The intruder was penetrating into the heart of Al's mind... A memory that Albus had thought that he'd forgotten was brought to light...

_Albus ran blindly through the Forbidden Forest, calling for help, calling for Sky to recscue him or something... His pursuer was getting closer: Albus could hear his wheezing, his loud panting..._

_"Wait!" called Albus's pursuer," can't we sort something out?"_

Albus shook madly, trying to shake the intruder away from his mind... _If_ only he had his wand... And yet there was one in his hand, pressing into his skin...

_'Protego!'_ Albus thought forcefully. '_PROTEGO!'_

It had worked. Now Albus was disburbing the contents of his intruder's mind, uncovering the glorious days and the shameful wedding with an impossible girl...

_I am Percius Flint, a honourable member of the Order of the Snake, a member of Ravenclaw house... I have two sons, Chaser and Hunter. Hunter was killed a year ago by...Sky Ellis-_

_-Get out of my mind, Potter!_

Albus's eyes flickered open to see his three best friends sitting next to his bed, discussing something important, by the sounds of it. Sky was trying to explain something to Scorpius.

"Hiya," Albus announced. His mind was screaming at Sky. Could Sky see those hating emotions behind his eyes? The answer must have been yes, as he suddenly glanced away, a pained expression on his face.

"Flint?" demanded Arthur. "Was it _Flint_?"

"Yeah," Albus replied, sincerly wishing that he had an axe in his hand. "I found out something about Sky."

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! FLINT WAS HERE IN THIS ROOM LAST NIGHT, YELLING ALL KINDS OF THINGS AT YOU AND I TRIED TRIED TO-BLOODY- DEFEND YOU!" Sky yelled.

"Flint was _here_ last night?" Albus blurted out infuriatedly. "And you-"

"_KILLED HUNTER FLINT_?" roared Sky. "YES, MAYBE I DID. WHAT'S IT YOU, _POTTER_?"

"Look Albus, Sky can't have killed Hunter. He was in the Cellar most of the year-" Scorpius announced.

"HE KILLED A LIVING PERSON SCORPIUS! AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" yelled Albus, struggling to get of his bed. Something magical held him back. "SKY _KILLED_ HUNTER FLINT AND YOU CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO LISTEN, MALFOY!"

"I'll tell you what happened last year between me and Flint, Albus if you calm down," Sky said politely, his face still angry.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, SKY!" Albus bellowed.

"FINE!" roared Sky. "DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME EVERYTIME YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, POTTER!" Sky yanked his school-bag and raced out of the room, leaving an empty seat behind, and mixed feelings.

"GO! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" Albus shouted at Sky's retreating back.

"Albus, you really need to-"

"GO AWAY IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE EXACTLY LIKE SKY!" Albus bellowed at Arthur, who decided to follow Sky's lead and head away from Albus quickly. Only Scorpius was remaining.

Now that two people had gone, Albus began to notice what the room actually was.

"Is this the-"

"Boy's dormitories? Yep," Scorpius finished. "You want to hear about Hunter's death?"

"Yes," Albus replied, shrugging his shoulders. He realised that it was November now. "Wait, when is the first task?"

"The twenty-third of November. It's the thirteenth. Your fourth coma, this year," Scorpius replied, moving to another seat, closer to Albus's bed.

"Tell me the story, then."

"Just after the Quidditch match with Slytherin, remember 230-120? Hunter was the Chaser, and his brother was the Seeker, the spot originally known as the Hunter, and well, you caught the Snitch before Chaser. He was smashed up pretty badly as you caught the Snitch.

Chaser nearly died then but then Sky refused to heal Chaser so his brother, hunter took it as a insult and challenged Sky to a duel, right there on the pitch. And-" Scorpius swallowed, his grey eyes full of tiredness.

"And what?" Albus asked.

"Sky agreed to have the duel as the Slytherin Keeper knocked you out with his bat. Sky and Hunter duelled for a hour and a half before Hunter decided to use the Killing Curse. Sky disarmed him as the Killing Curse was said and he realised his mistake too late. Hunter was dead. The Minister wanted to put him on trial for killing Hunter even if it hadn't been Sky's fault."

"That's what happened?" Albus demanded. Scorpius nodded and flicked his wand. The band around Albus's waist dissolved and he was able to move freely.

"There's a lesson today. Hagrid's lesson, this time."

"Thanks Scorpius," Albus answered. Scorp shrugged.

"If I was you, I'd keep away from Sky. Alright?" he asked Albus, who briefly thought about meeting up with Sky. "I'll help you with the first task if you want. Sky was planning to tell you something but, well...I don't think he'll tell you anything now."

"I know this is crazy but-" Albus began but Scorpius hastily inturrupted:

"We've got to go to Hagrid's lesson now! We'll be late in five minutes!" Albus threw on a sweat-shirt, trousers and his robes, before snatching up his school-bag with all his books in it.

Scorpius and Albus rushed down the school grounds like maniacs and just arrived at Hagrid's class before the bell rang. Hagrid glanced at Albus with surprise and started talking immediently about werewolves.

"Yer see, there ar' aroun' twent' types of werewolves righ' now. Ter mos' popula' tyes ar' Guardian Wolves an' Lycans. The Guardian Wolves choos' one wizar' or witch tha' they wil' serv' forever. Ter' Lycans ar' col' blooded killers. All they liv' fer is _blood_.."

Albus was thing about the fact that Sky and Scorpius were werewolves. _Was it possible that they were both Guardian_ _Wolves?_ A wolf howled somewhere in the Forbidden Forest in reply to Albus's question.


	11. Helping Hand

Hiya. This chapter is going to be shorter than usual. The End. Or so you think.

* * *

Albus was researching in the library with Scorpius and Arthur when Sky happened to pass by Albus, carrying a gigantic book.

"Hey!" Albus shouted. Sky turned, his wand pointing at Albus. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. Came to return this book then I was going to go off with Lily-" Sky replied.

"Lily? Isn't Adolpha your girlfriend?" Albus demanded.

"Yeah, course she is!" Sky replied, and walked off finally, turning a corner, leaving behind the leather-bound book, with what looked like a note sticking out of one of the pages. Albus opened the book to the page the note was on.

_Albus,_

_the first task is to get something from the Black Lake. I think you have to find a box of something, I'm really not sure. Hagrid gave me the clue, it's going to be a real tough riddle that'll help us find the thing. By the way, don't tell anyone about this note._

_Sky_

"Is he crazy?" demanded Scorpius.

"No. Clever and completely bonkers."

"Suppose that settles it then," Scorpius said.

"Settles what?" asked Albus.

"Sky's trying to help you."

"What?" spat Albus. "Sky hates me!"

"No, he doesn't," Arthur muttered.

"He's trying to help you!" offered Scorpius.

"Wait, there's a PS!" Arthur announced.

_PS: I hope you can breathe underwater for a hour. I can't help you any more. You're on your own. And if you can work this puzzle out, you're back to the drawing board. Again._

There was a carefully hand-drawn egg shaped circle of arrows and sqiggles. There was: **BK LE- CS TO FD PS TG**. Albus didn't understand anything of it, of course. It meant something to Arthur.

"Don't you understand that diagram, Al?" asked Arthur. Albus shook his head, barely understanding what on earth Arthur was rambling on about. Diagrams? "Sky's given you a map reference. And a code. Black Lake- Champions to find precious thing. Don't you see?"

"Not really," Scorpius murmured.

"Look at it as a treasure map. X marks the spot, yeah? Well in this case, it's this code. The code marks the spot. But it's still a treasure map!" Arthur answered.

"So I have to breathe underwater whilst I'm looking for my precious thing? I can always ask Sky to-"

"You can't. Sky said so clearly." The reply was Arthur's.

"He's a charming git, isn't he?" asked Scorp.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Arthur protested. "We can always use Gillyweed. But I don't think we can get Gillyweed anywhere at the moment. It's time you produced a Bubble-Charm, Al."

"Yep."

"Don't!" muttered Lily, Albus's sister.

"Don't what?" asked Albus.

"Go meddling with Sky. Werewolf and all!"

"I don't really care, Lily. Slytherin, right?" Scorp asked.

"Yeah. And you can shut your big fat gob, Mal-Boy!" Lily snapped.

"Boyfriend trouble! You're giving double!" Arthur chorused.

"You too, Arty!" Lily growled.

"My heart is breaking..." murmured Arthur, gesturing to his chest.

"Keep going and you can kiss James hello!" Lily snarled and rushed away.

"Dunno what she's on about, Al," Arty muttered.

"Truely stuck!" Scorpius growled. He howled, mimicking a wolf's howl and consequently, the three friends found themselves outside a locked library, two minutes later, courtesy to a certain librarian.

"Well, that's that!" Arthur said.

"Quite the oppisite," Albus quoted.

* * *

Thought of the Day:

Well, this chapter was always going to have to be cut short, rather to your dismay. It's the lack of things to write about and... time.

If you really wanted to actually get a movie trailer for your story, PM me as soon as possible and I'll see what I can do. I don't mean to be misleading, but I can't actually get moving pictures or music on the trailer.

Anyway, I will cut to the chase. So far, I've had just nine reviews, and I'm hungry for more! Please tell me if there's something you want in the chapters, like a twist... I was planning on doing a twist at the end of the story, but you've probably worked it out already. I bet you haven't. You think you have but you haven't! Ha ha!

Sorry about that. The computer's got a mind of it's own!

I'm going to ask for at least two reviews per chapter! OK there, bonzo? Shall I tell you something about why I wanted to write this Fanfiction? It's this character Sky Ellis. He's a hard one. Impossible. Lovely.

And I forbid anyone to copy Sky Ellis. Not even his name!

Computer went crazy there. Not my fault, darlings. Do blame the computer and not me!


	12. Cooking Up A Plan

"Shall we have a bit of _fun_?" asked Scorpius timidly.

"Yeah, fun!" Arthur muttered," but _how_ are we going to do it?" Arthur glanced at Scorpius who merely chuckled loudly. Al had a sudden sinking feeling that Scorp's definition of fun meant trouble.

"Well, it's Professor Slughorn's birthday tomorrow and I was planning on giving him a surprise. The surprise of his lifetime, in fact!" Scorp announced.

"_Oh no_," murmured Arthur.

"Shall we _blow up_ the cauldrons in Potions?"asked Scorp innocently.

"_No way_!" Arthur muttered.

"I knew it!" Albus whispered. "You're exactly like James, Mal-Boy!" The three wizards were having a hushed conversation in the corner of the Cellar. Adolpha and Sky were sat apart, doing homework.

"Who's like James?" asked Arthur. "It's not _me_, is it?"

"Nope. I was merely calling Scorpius _James_!"

"I don't believe this!" yelled a fifth year Prefect who had just burst in through the only way in the main room.

"What's wrong?" demanded Arthur.

"Bloody _Nina Skeeter_. Look what she's gone and written now!" the Prefect replied, shoving a copy of the Daily prophet into Arthur's hand. Albus read a few sentences before Arty handed the paper to him. It read:

_-DAILY PROPHET-_

_Two Hufflepuff champions were picked for this year's Triwizard Tournament which sparked disgrace amongst fellow workers in the Ministry of Magic. A riot began yesterday at ten o'clock am, and several Aurors, including Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were called in to fight this riot. Several workers were killed and more injured._

_Did Sky Ellis provoke this on purpose? Or was it another coindence?_

_No matter what the answer is, it is time that we fought the spell that Sky Ellis has placed on us! We must punish him for all the wrong he has done by rightfully doing what we think is right._

"Maybe Nina Skeeter is right Sky," muttered Fabrizio, who'd casually appeared from the dying embers of the Cellar's fire. Sky took a step backwards, his eyes blazing terror.

"No, not the curse!" Sky whispered, withdrawing his wand.

"Not death," Fabrizio replied, "but a curse all right." Fabrizio passed Sky a gleaming coin and whispered in his ear. Sky nodded, his ashen-grey face returning to its normal colour.

"I promise," Sky declared, slipping the leprechaun coin into his pocket.

"What was that all about?" asked the Prefect. Sky simply shrugged his shoulders and placed the wand he was holding back into his belt and sat down near the fire, with Adolpha.

Scorpius whispered, gesturing to the Daily Prophet as he spoke,' a riot? I'd never believe that rubbish!'

"But it's true," Sky announced. Scorpius glared at Sky.

"I thought you weren't talking to us anymore, you git," Scorp said. Sky shrugged his shoulders again. 'Whatever you say. Just bear in mind that tomorrow's the photo-shoot for the Daily Prophet. I don't think Albus will have time for Plan. A.'

"And what have you got in mind?" Arthur asked. Sky scribbled something down.

"Do it next Thursday. Slughorn will have the Champion's Party, and his office is usually right next to the classroom. Blow up the cauldrons, lure everyone outside, get off a few fireworks saying 'happy birthday' and you'll get that reaction you wanted," Sky answered. Scorp nodded happily, scribbling down an order note for fireworks.

"And whilst you're at that order form, I'd get that Gillyweed Al needs, if I was you."

"Thanks," Albus muttered.

"No probs," Sky replied. Al laughed. Scorp had actually Transfigured the quill into a titanic spider and was terrifiedly watching it. Arthur sniggered as well. Scorp glanced at Arty.

"Do you remember anyone from the Order of the Phoenix, Arthur?" asked Scorpius. Arty nodded and started counting off people on his fingers.

"...Dad said there was a Rufus, a.. erm... I can't remember, Al. It was so long ago."

~\o0o/~

It was sometime later and Albus was glaring at the black timber beams of the Boy's Dormitories, wondering about the riddle that was haunting him. Dead by dawn and by morn. Perhaps it referred to a person. Sky had said that the answer was in plain sight. Something that you see everyday. A natural thing. A whole universe.

Albus yearned to have that sense of adventure with him at that moment. The Year of the Badger had begun at that moment. A hero never to fall. Never to be cut down by Lord Voldemort.

Albus remembered the orginal list for the Order of the Phoenix was in his top pocket and he pulled it out reading down the names rapidly...

_Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, George Weasley, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter, Sky Ellis, James Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Rufus-_

There was a deliberate ink blot over Rufus's name. After the spot, the list continued. It was a mystery worth investigating...

* * *

Thought of the Day:

And I shall leave you with that. What do you thing the answer to the riddle might be? And who is this Rufus? I know the answers and you still don't. Ha ha. Not many people know what the twist later on in the story is. I promise you, it will be epic! You won't have even thought of it. Ha!

Sky is just a poor kid who has a dead mother and a Death-Eater for a dad. Voldemort for an uncle. Bet Uncle Voldy never got Sky any presents for his birthday!

That is who Sky is. A poor kid who has to make up for his dad's mistakes with the added bonus of Ellis as a surname. Charming, right? And the death of Hunter Flint? Well, to stop Sky from seeing as if he's a Gary Stu, I had to make him kill off somebody. Preferably someone who is working against Sky or Albus. That's probably all I have to say for tonight.

Seeker Draconis


	13. The Curse Of The Black Lake

"I'll do you a deal, _Potter_," growled Julius Rowan whilst dancing to 'Her Green Eyes...' which was the song that the Slug Club often played every party. "I'll give you half my Gillyveed if you help me with the second task. Clear?"

"Deal. And don't tell Cachel!" Albus murmured back. Rowan nodded and did the Funky Chicken.

"I really hope Professor Slughorn won't kick you out for that, Julius," Albus muttered. Jus then, old Sluggy turned round, his huge belly poking out from his chest. As Slughorn noticed Julius's dance, his face turned to a beetroot red. Clearly, Slughorn was _not_ happy. He puffed his way over to Rowan and gestured towards the entrance.

There was a loud boom and Albus assured himself that it was only Scorpius and Arthur's doing and the cauldrons had blown up and surprised Slughorn. For now, Rowan was staying.

Tentatively, the guests stepped outside. WHEE! Several fireworks began to show a spectacular display. Ooh and ahs were imminent. Albus laughed. Suddenly Slughorn howled as a firework burst right into his overlarge stomach. His elegant green robes that he'd worn for the occasion was singed.

And it didn't help that most of his cauldrons were ripped apart, blown up, or burnt out. The wreckage littered his once lovely classroom. Then, the shower of words appeared, spelling out 'Happy 85th Birthday Sluggy,' and Slughorn bellowed out in anger.

Albus suddenly knew that he was in trouble.

"MALFOY! LONGBOTTOM! ELLIS! POTTER!" roared Professor Slughorn. Scorp and Arty clambered out from their tiny hiding space under Slughorn's desk.

"Sorry, Professor. Happy birthday," Arty muttered.

"I cannot believe that you were engineering this, all of you! You of all people, Sky. You're a Head-Boy ,Ellis! Why didn't you stop this? For now, you are the one responsible and you only. The rest of you can serve detention with Ellis!" Slughorn cried out. "Go to your dorms!" The four wizards quickly rushed to the Cellar.

However, Albus rapidly sauntered along a hidden passage behind the portrait of Snape and emerged out by the Entrance Hall. Checking the coast was clear, he rushed away into the grounds. The Black Lake charmed Albus and instantly put him under a spell. The glittering waves beckoned him forward.

Nobody could have followed him. It was impossible.

He followed the frozen path to the small docks where the Durnstrang ship was docked. He hesistated before rushing on, to the deepest side of the lake. He examined the edge of the lake, trying to see into the water.

A deep growl sounded and a shovel-like pair of hands shoved Albus into the lake.

The artic water cut into Albus as he plunged deeper into the depths of the lake. It hit him like a thousand knives, crawling into every inch of his body, a searing pain that would never go away. Something was dragging Albus down deeper. A blow hit him on his head. His lungs were crying for air and he was desperate.

Would Sky live if Albus died? Would Sky earn his destiny? The destiny that rightfully belonged to Sky?

Or would the destiny fade away into non-existence. Nobody knew Albus was here so he was going to die alone. He was thrashing around, desperate for the thing that he needed the most-oxygen. Death would come swiftly...

Or would it?

Something hit him on the head again. The ice was biting into him... He was blind and deaf. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Could not feel or smell. What a terrible way to die, drowning. He could take in a gulpful of water and then he would be gone. Easy peasy. No. A trickle of blood. A smash. A scream of terror.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Yes, you guessed it. Albus is about to peg it and death should be his next destination. His short life will now now be over.

No way! I wouldn't dream of killing off Albus, my main character. Yes, it's the worst possible suituation as a writer, to be on the verge of killing off your main character in an important story but, at the end of the day, it needs to be action-packed.

So imagine my horror when I type in 'then everything went black'. Nobody has written a story where Albus is entered into a Triwizard Tournament, is in Hufflepuff, is nearly killed four times and drowned once. So, yeah, it's getting a little crazy at Potter HQ. The story has to bloody be horrific! And you can review all yeh like but Albus is not going to die and Sky is.

Seeker Draconis


	14. The First Task

When Albus opened his eyes, the first person that he saw was not Sky, but his own sister, Lily Potter. Albus opened his mouth in surprise. Was this the person who saved him from drowning, his own sister? Her blood red hair floated echantedly and a spell was put on Albus. Her sea green eyes bewitched him...

It was Albus's own bloody sister, for god's sake! Ogling your sister is not a good idea, by the way. Lily noticed Albus staring at her and smacked him across his forehead.

"And there's plenty more where that came from, Albus!" Lily declared. Albus rubbed his forehead.

"Did you save me, Lils?" asked Albus. Lily nodded her head and tugged at something around her neck. It looked like the crystal thing that Sky gave Albus for his birthday.

"You must have messaged me as you were drowning in the lake. I dived in dramaticly and saved your life," Lily answered.

"Thanks," Al announced. He glanced around him. He was sitting on the shore of the Black Lake, an awkwardly placed stone was making his position rather uncomftable. In the east, the sun was rising. He was rather surprised to find that he was completely dry. "Does Sky know?"

"Sky? _As if_! No, he doesn't need to know, does he?" Lily demanded. Albus shook his head. The mucles in his neck were rather stiff. Lily nudged Al's elbow and gestured to the castle. Then Albus suddenly remembered.

It was the twenty-third of November.

There were several students streaming down from the castle and the base for the first task was being built. In only a hour, Albus would re-enter the Black Lake. He sincerly hoped that Julius had that Gillyweed.

If Julius didn't, then Plan B was started. Scorpus had taught Albus the Bublle-Charm, and Albus had managed to transform himself into a fish, accidently, on one occasion. Hopefully that wouldn't happen today.

Lily had to go, since McGonagall had called her somehow. Albus was left alone to trudge to the building on the Black Lake. It had just been finished.

There was a huge television screen, to show the champions doing their work whilst they were under the surface.

There was a giant stadium alongside the TV screen. Half of it was just above the water level, and the other half was another floor above. There was a tiny room submerged under the water, too.

The stadium was a coloured for the champions. Two quarters were yellow and black, a quarter deep red and gold whilst a quarter navy blue and light blue.  
Albus knew that the danger had passed, but he still felt uneasy. There were secrets that he wanted to find the key to and unlock them.

Draco Malfoy, Scorpius's dad, came traisping up the path around the Black Lake to meet Albus. The expression on Mr Malfoy told Albus everything.

"Been looking for you, Mr Potter," Malfoy muttered, passing Albus a piece of paper. It read:

_I am your beloved..._

_Seek thee for thy kingdom _

_Hidden for eternity_

_Where man does not look_

_Below thy holy ground _

_Above thy precious gold_

_Seek us where your call may sound_

_Your time on this earth will end_

_Mortals die, immortals live_. Albus shivered, an icy blast of wind stinging his feet. A pang of salty water hung in the air. The faint yellows and blacks of faraway banners became eyecandy for Al.

Julius came staggering onto the stand on which Albus was standing. He looked half-drunk.

"Gillyveed," Rowan muttered and vomited onto the front seat of the stands. There was no way that Durnstrang would have their champion in this condition. They would become the laughing stock of Bulgaria. Rose and Hugo Weasley found Albus half-frozen on the stand, twenty minutes later.

Hugo passed Albus a pin- the wolf and the eagle badge!

"I'm supporting you, Al. The Weasley family have a bet on who's going to win the tournament. Granddad Weasley bet ten Galleons on you winning the first task. Uncle Harry is half and half between you and Sky. Twenty Galleons either way. James has bet on Julius and Lily has poured her life savings onto Sky," Rose declared. Albus pinned the badge onto his lapel.

Soon, Hogwarts and its guests poured into the titanic stadium, whooping and cheering. James and Freddie were going around selling moving figures of the four champions. There were Butterbeers and Firewhisky being sold by a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindor were selling out their stock of doughnuts and Chocolate Frogs with cakes. Some Hufflepuffs had been given out badges saying 'Long Live Potter and Ellis smells of dog' or 'Howl Like Ellis and sqwark at Potter.'

Then there was a cannon blast and everyone fell silent. McGonagall began speaking as the champions stripped off their upper layers. For Albus, only his black shorts and yellow top with a badger strewn across it remained.

The heads of the parcipating schools and Percy Weasley sat down at their seats quickly. Another cannon blast and the TV was turned on. A call from a horn... Rose had passed Gillyweed into Albus's hand when they had talked. He stuffed the thing into his mouth, tryinv not to imagine what it looked like. Rat tails. Ewww.

Julius jumped into the lake, as a goldfish. Slytherin roared with laughter. Albus couldn't breathe and his head was spinning.

He jumped in last, and sucked in the air from the water before diving out spectacularly. The crowds whooped and stuck their eyes to the TV screen and watched eagerly.

Rose Weasley had managed to transform the pin into a sort of magical camera that only needed magic to fuel it. The same went for the giant TV screen. Only magic. She glanced at her watch, and knew that Albus had a tough task to complete. She glared at the tiny screen that was transmitting the images from under water. Albus had managed to dodge a few Mer-Peoe so far.

Rose watched the screen with bated breath as Albus swum deeper into the lake, looking for something that he wasn't supposed to look for. A great big slab of stone.

Reading what is dead by dawn and gone by morn.

* * *

Thought of the Day:

Yes, it's that stone again. With a riddle on it. Enjoying the story so far? Too puzzling? Tell me in the reviews! Have you solved the twist yet? I'm not saying anything.

Although, you might want to get a hankerchief later. I'll ask you a question. Why would Lily Potter be in Slytherin?

SeekerDraconis


	15. Fishing Roses and Pottery

Al reached out, his fingers clasping something behind the great piece of stone,_what was it?_ His fingers felt the hilt of a sword or a dagger, and he tugged at it, working it free. No longer was he vulnerable with just his wand for company. His flipper-like feet found the way forward and he contuined into the gloominess of the lake.

_Rose glanced at her watch and glared at the tiny screen in her hand. She couldn't believe what Albus had done. A sword? The rules stood as, you weren't allowed to harm anything in the tournament. Albus wasn't on the giant screen yet. It was Julius's turn and immediate laughing had broken out as the eager crowd watched Durnstrang's pet Julius the Underwater Rat. It had both been funny and embrarassing at first then completely funny._

_The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, warning her of something behind her...a ghost? She turned around and there was nothing. The feeling of being watched had gone._

_Strange._

Albus sped through the dimly-lit water, looking for the faint outline of an underwater dwelling. _Where were the_ _others? _The sword in his hand were pointed at the shadows dancing all around him, daring them not to come any further. Then, the creature lept from no where, and blinded Albus.

The trap had been sprung!

The creature dragged Albus to the rest of the hostages and tied him to a wooded stake, pointing upwards, and Al's silver sword was lost in the pebbles. He tried to move but struggled to do. So he decided to look at the hostages.

There was Lily Potter, her head lolling onto her shoulders. She looked dead, even though Albus knew she was asleep.

_Rose seemed more nervous as time went on. She examined what Albus was doing and never moved her eyes from that tiny little screen. She looked at her watch, and knew instantly, that forty minutes had passed. Long had Julius returned to the surface of the lake, with a chest of things heaved up from the bottom and a small girl._

_Forty-five minutes now. Come on Albus! The feeling of tiredness had left Rose's body as she struggled to remain helpful to Albus. He was still tied to the stake._

Al noticed that one stake was empty. That must have been Julius Rowan's stake... The riddle that Draco Malfoy had given Al referred to something else as well. A box? Of things?

Maybe.

Scorpius and another boy were tied down as well. Al knew Scorpius was his precious thing. A chest. lay at Scorp's feet, rusted and rotten but enough to carry. Then there was Lily... And that small kid...

A figure of a slim woman came zooming towards Albus; didn't stop until she came to the small kid's stake. Picking up the small chest and slinging the kid over her shoulder, she turned to leave.

Albus cried out, the noise distorted by the water. She slammed a knife above his right shoulder and rushed away quickly. Only Scorpius and Lily were left. Sky was the only champion that was now left. _Could Sky save him_? It was unlikely, but then, there was a tap on his shoulder. A Mer-Person was there. Was it trying to help?

The half man-half mermaid snatched a trident out of the ground and tried to cut the binds open with them... It worked a treat. There was a faint singing.

_Mortal, your time is nearly up  
To return with the cup  
Your friend and your sister  
Will return to the land above  
If you did the riddle a resolve  
You deserve to live  
You must go! Go now!_

Albus found his sword and started to cut Scorpius free before advancing on Lily. The binds were so thick and slimy-like weeds. A roaring in Al's ear. A wolf was behind him!

Albus dragged the heavy chest up onto his shoulders, and pulled Scorpius away.

_'No!' cried Rose. 'Albus, don't!' But Albus didn't listen. He contuined on rising up to the surface...And the effects of the Gillyweed were about to wear off. His lungs protested for air, and for every inch he climbed higher, he sunk a metre. He'd almost rosen to the surface now... He was dragged back down twice by an unnamed creature._

_Rose rushed away from her seat and down the steps before finally ending her trip by the side of the horrid Black Lake. Albus's hands bobbled out of the water before going back down again. Rose clutched at Al's ghostly white fingers, thinking for one moment that he was dead._

_His blue face returned from its trip in the lake. A wolf nudged the back of Al's legs tentatively, pushing the frozen seventeen year old to safety. Where was Sky? The images around Rose slowed down... It was absolute pandemonium. A crowd was beginning to form around the limp Albus. _

_They cried out his name, calling him, trying to awake him. _

_ He awoke, for one brief moment, his eyes meeting Rose's before he sank back to his stupor... __Rose almost cried with grief, her best friend was probably dead or dying and she couldn't help him._

_So it came as a surprise when Albus sat bolt upright and started blabbering._

* * *

I thought it would be nice to have it in two points of views, just for this chapter. Give you all something to think about. Yes, it was in Al's and Rose's points of view. Seeing as JK Rowling didn't do it for her Triwizard Tournament at all.

And to all the fans of Sky Ellis out there, I'm sorry but yeah, Sky might peg it this year.

Pretend Sky's a firework. It shoots into the sky, giving off a fiery but colourful light, like it's a night rainbow. This doensn't last for long because it will fade eventually. It will die. All good things have to end.

And, if you like Sky, remember Cedric Diggory. The Boy Who Died. Sky is a living person, in all ways similar to Cedric. A trustworthy, loyal Hufflepuff. A person who will leave the world grieving for him...

Yes, but always remember the man who left the land of the living abruptly because he was an extra. Unwanted by Voldemort.

SeekerDraconis


	16. Daughter Of The Minister

The Hufflepuffs cheered loudly as they saw their hero standing, pale but alive. The judges Fille, McGonagall, Krum and Percy Weasley were discussing something, sparks flying everywhere. Percy's bright red hair was the only thing that Albus Potter could concentrate on. Rose barely managed to hold Albus up by the arms.

Krum's champion stood in front of the judges, anxiously anticipating the scores. Krum had finally come to a decision. Out of ten, it seemed.

"I vill avard you an eight," Krum announced. McGonagall flicked her wand. She had come to a decision too.

"Four," she croaked loudly. Fille tapped her wand twice and a deep purble ribbon shaped into a six was her answer. Percy jabbed the air with his wand, clearly overexcited. 'Seven!' Percy squeaked.

Albus added up the numbers and came to twenty-five. It was Cachel's turn now. Fille gestured a nine. Percy squeaked a six, Krum announced a five and McGonagall croaked a eight. Twenty-seven for Cachel.

Albus stepped forward, his right arm hanging by his side limply. He now walked with a noticeable limp.

Krum announced happily that Al had a nine. Fille clapped gingerly and forced a seven into the air. McGonagall gestured an eight. Percy jabbed a six into the air. Thirty for Albus. Hufflepuff house roared loudly, sounding like a stampede of cows.

Then it was Sky's judging. He stepped forward grudgingly, as if he didn't want to be here at all. His quicksilver green eyes met Al's and suddenly flitted away like an uninterested butterfly seeking out a new source of entertainment.

Percy let off a firework display, red and blues dancing in the air. Then the rainbow sparks became a number. Nine. Fille chose the first ten of the Triwizard Tournament. Krum called out a ten too. McGonagall declared a seven. Slytherin cheered. Lily rushed down to thump Sky on the back. Albus felt his legs give away at last.

Sky had won the first task.

By simply scoring much higher than Albus. The three other houses other than Slytherin stomped their feet or clapped pointlessly.

"I believe ve haff a winner for this task. It is the great Sky Ellis!" Krum declared elatedly. Then Professor McGonagall called the four champions to the First Aid tent where the Minister for Magic was waiting patiently.

"Ah, so you want to know about the next task. It will take place on the fifteenth of January, and you will find the key to the chests that you have brought up from the lake. You will need to learn protective spells because your next task will be incredibly dangerous. So you will have to start training!"

Adolpha appeared at the mouth of the tent and glanced around for somebody.

"Father! Are you done yet?" she asked the Minister for Magic. Albus gasped; the others did not notice what he was witnessing. They were busy fiddling with their tattered clothes to care much.

"I think it is time you went back to the castle," the Minister declared. Albus raised his eyebrows at the minister. "Sorry, Potter. Family business."

Albus and Sky retreated up the lawns, each wizard engrossed in his thoughts. They passed the Great Hall which was full of the exited First-Years, partying elsewhere but their house dormitories.

Most of the First-Years noticed the two international Quidditch players who'd once played for Puddlemord United and the Glastonbury Giraffes and came flocking. The two wizards merely took a shortcut to the corridor outside the Cellar . Simple and effective.

But there was one thought that Al was thinking and it was the following: _Adolpha is the daughter of the Minister for Magic? Adolpha...Roberts... is the daughter of the Minister for Magic..._

Albus shook the hair out of his eyes and carried on walking back to the Common Room in silence. Them Sky spun on his heels, and gazed at something above Al's shoulder.

"I can't believe you won the first task," Al announced. Sky shook his head.

"You lost by six points Al. You can still catch up in January," Sky said. "And remember, to win is like to lose. Remember that Albus Severus."

Sky hurried away, but Albus remained perfectly still like a marble statue. He was stunned. _'To win is to lose.'_

* * *

So, our chapter has drawn to a close. Adolpha has now a true identity. You all know her as the Minister's only daughter, for now anyway. It means that might marry Adolpha and up being the son - in - law to the Minister. I might let Sky live...

Now, seeing as the story's at thirty five chapters and we are nowhere near to the end, it means I am going to have to do this fanfic in three parts. The second part, one after this one is going to be named 'The Badger's Revoulution,' and it will continue for a year after Hogwarts for Albus, our fave wizard after Sky Ellis.

Hopefully, you will enjoy it.

So, I'm launching a competition. Make a character to go in The Badger's Revoulution. Describe him or her, is she good looking, scarred, a member of the Light Brigade or a Dark Rider? Is she a powerful witch? Does she accept muggle fashions? How old is he? What is her name? What wand does she posess?

All up to you. Tell me in a PM or a review. I will need five characters, four in a gang and the fifth at Albus's side. Think you can do it?

And please don't ask me to update more often. Two weeks ago I updated every single day. I am trying to update three times a week, or more, but it is almost the school term.

SeekerDraconis23


	17. The Other Ellis

Albus knew one thing only- he had to find out more about Sky Ellis's past as soon as possible. The day after the first task, Al would have a hour free period before he needed to go for Potions. Great!

So as nimble and agile as a cat, he raced to the library, only daring to stop as he reached the interior of the eerie, silent place that he'd always despised.

He shuffled forwards loudly, his breath seeming unnaturally loud in his ears, heart beating fiercely in his chest. That was why he didn't notice the wizard lurking behind a bookshelf, peering out from under cobwebs with quick hazel eyes.

"Who's that?" demanded the wizard. Albus jumped and whipped his wand out, pointing it at the wizard only to find that he was pointing it at his own brother, James Potter.

"Oh, it's you Albus," James muttered discontentedly. "I thought it was that French tart again. She's always knocking things down."

"I came in here to...er...look at the birth records," Albus replied.

"Under 's'. Over there, bro," James answered.

"Thanks. Hang on, why are you here?" demanded Albus. "Are you...dating that girl from Ravenclaw again?"

"Erm, no. I dumped her-"

"She dumped you last year, James. I saw it with me own eyes," said Albus. James turned on his heels and left the library. Now it was just Albus left to deal with the suitation ahead. He gently paced up and down bookshelf 128 and 129 before coming to a halt bext to 130.

"Scorpius Malfoy, Sirius Black, ahh, Sky Ellis! Found ya," Albus muttered under his breath, pulling out the folder, written in clear, loopy green writing. He pulled out the birth document and the family tree before seating himself down on the lumpy couches provided.

The birth document was faded and littered with burn holes; Al could see the words written a decade ago.

_Name: Sky Romulus Ellis_

_Date: 31st July 2007_

_Parents: Rhiannon (Lovett) Ellis and Rufus Ellis_

_Born: Ireland_

_Other Children: Oliver R. _

_Date of birth: 22nd November 2005_

"I hope you're not going to sit around all day, Albus," announced a familar voice. Sky stepped out from behind a bookshelf, arm folded aross his muscular chest and a grim expression on his face. Albus noted there was a hint of Irish in Sky's voice that he'd never noticed before.

"You're Irish, Sky," Albus said.

"Obviously,"Sky declared. Albus grinned and almost laughed.

"And you have a brother, too. Why didn't you tell me before?"demanded Albus. Sky swallowed.

"He's dead."

"What house was Oliver in?" asked Albus.

"Slytherin. Like our first year."

"Is there any news?" Al demanded. Sky swallowed again. "Sky?"

"Your mum's pregnant. Six months gone."

"But-"'Albus said. "That's impossible. I saw her three months ago. She can't have- y'know. Is it a girl?" Al added hopefully. Sky laughed, shaking his head.

"Boy. And this time, you can name him, if you want. Harry said you could," Sky declared.

"I know what to name him. Oliver. Nah, what about...Remus?"asked Al.

"Taken. Oliver isn't. Your choice. And Ginny is predicting that the baby will be born on a Friday. The 13th of February, to be honest. I knew a kid who was born on a Friday 13th. And he pegged it out before he turned 20," Sky announced. Professor McGonagall suddenly burst in, almost crying.

"Potter!" she croaked. "Lily Potter is in the Hospital Wing. And your brother too. Almost died, both of them. You need to come!" Albus and Sky ran out of the library, throwing caution to the winds.

Only one thing was their minds. A question.

'What happened?'

* * *

And we'll leave at that for today. It is beginning to build up to the climax. There is a poll on my profile, asking what Sky Ellis's kid should look like. Red hair is all the rage at the moment.

So, yes, Sky is not the only child. One with a dead brother. Oliver. Reckon Harry's next kid will have that name? Well, he knows an Oliver so... finger crossed.

And everyone seems to like Sky more with each chapter, no matter what arguments spring up between Al and Sky. What is wrong with you people? He's the nephew of Lord Voldemort! And some of you girls want to date him! Guys, he isn't Edward Cullen or Jared from the Host! It is Sky Freaking Ellis!

Sorry about that. Computer went haywire. Does that all the time. Nothing to worry about, of course.

Yet anyway...

Look, me chapters are going or weird. Too many Zs there or a misplaced N. I forgot where I put my P once and it led to a really embarrassing suitation with my teacher. She thought I needed the toilet.

Now, Oliver is the creation of a guest on me fic. So come on! Put your thinking caps on! Think of a character! If you're not doing homework, that is.

People are already mucking in. So far, I have had a PM and a review. I know it isn't much but I'm grateful. So I have decided, why don't I at least fit in as many characters as possible without arousing suspision? For those who left a comment or a PM for me will be mentioned at the end for helping me. _Thanks guys._

So I'll you just this once. Who do you think Sky Ellis is?

As always, I love reading your reviews and it usually makes my day, just for somebody out there taking a minute to write something. Thanks for reading!

Oh and I nearly forgot. You know that dragon Al hatched? What do you want his name to be?

SeekerDraconis23


	18. Minister's Letter

When the two boys reached the Hospital Wing, the first thing that they saw was Lily Potter, lying on her bed, as motionless as a marble statue. Her eyes were not open and her chest rose painfully slow.

"What happened?" demanded Albus. "_What happened_?" Sky checked Lily's pulse.

"She's only just alive, Albus. She might not survive. I'd say, she was involved in a sort of duel and she and James were blasted backwards. Something's weird about this," Sky announced. Albus felt his ears turn red.

"What is so weird?" snarled Albus.

"Look at the marks on her arm. That isn't caused by a duel," Sky answered. "It's the mark of the Dark Riders. A Dark Rider is here and she must have fought them. We need to secure the castle. This Dark Rider is dangerous, whoever he is. We need to find out who it is and soon, Al."

But Albus's thoughts were not on the welfare of Hogwarts but of concern about Lily and James... _Hadn't James been in the library earlier? Had James met someone? _The questions churned up answers as unlikely as Voldemort becoming the next Minister for Magic-

The letter from the Minister! It must contain some of the answers Albus was looking for.

"I'll be right back, Sky," Albus declared finally before racing out of the Hospital Wing and eight floors down until he came to the Cellar. There were barely anyone here except for Scorp and Arthur.

"What's wrong?" demanded Scorpius, noticing Al's worried expression.

"Wait a minute. I'll be right back-" panted Albus and off he rushed to the boy's dorms. He rummaged around in his trunk for sometime before a letter came into his hand. He ripped open the envelope and began reading:

_On the Dark Rider restiger of wizards at Hogwarts, there are currently four Dark Riders and all of them are in your year. I strongly reccomend against duelling them four._

_Minister Roberts _

Albus sighed and sank to his bed in despair. All his hope had been riding on this letter, the one precious thing left of the his old life at the Burrow...

Maybe it was better like this.

To be broken over and over again without as much as a warning to alert Albus. He knew that Sky had limited time but he wanted to make sure that if Sky did really die, Albus would get his revenge eventually.

By just telling a story. Of the boy who lived twice.

Scorpius hurried to the dorm in which Al was in.

"Do you think he's alright?" Scorp asked Arthur. "I don't. Maybe he's y'know, found the truth."

"I doubt it, Scorpius. Check quickly." Arthur gestured to the dorms and Scorp peered in through the door. There was loud footsteps overhead and a Hufflepuff entered the Cellar, his face worried.

"Is Albus OK?" he asked Arthur. Arty shrugged, but at the same time taking in the stranger's features. He had silky brown hair which glimmered in the firelight. Deep blue eyes glanced at Arthur and flicked away.

Scorpius seemed to recognise this newcomer because his facial expressions filled with recognision and anger.

"You!" Scorp spat. "Famous Luka Lakasse! Aren't you the one that bullied Albus?!" Luka stumbled backwards, his face flushed with fear. He shook his head. 'No! You've got it all wrong!' Luka breathed.

"How?" snarled Scorp.

"I might be popular but I never bullied Al!" Luka declared before blasting open the dormitory door which had accidently been locked during the argument. Albus was lying on his bed, motionlelss as his sister.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Luka Lakasse," Luka replied. "And, no, I didn't bully you!"

Then came the sound of rushing footsteps and Sky emerged in the doorway of the boy's dorm. Luka almost fell backwards onto the bed as Sky growled.

"YOU!" snarled Sky. "Stupefy!" A jet of red sparks hit Luka sqarely in the chest and lifted him up into the air until he was thrown backwards into Al's trunk.

"Sky! What are you doing?" demanded Arthur.

"Albus! He's a Dark Rider! And you let your guard down! I warned you, Potter!" Sku spat infuriatedly, his wand pointed at Luka's head.

"Check his mark, Sky. If he's a Dark Rider or Light Brigadier, he'll have a mark on his arm, at the shoulders." The voice was Arthur's and his alone. Sky pulled off Luka robes and the ungly black tattoo seared into Luka's flesh showed, even when there was a Light Brigade wolf seared above the the tattoo.

"Have you got your crystal?" Sky asked. Albus felt for the birthday present that Sky had given him for his seventeenth birthday. The crystal. He tugged at it and the chain came loose and soon it was dangling in his Al's hand.

"Why are you here?" Sky asked Luka.

"To help. Only to help," replied Luka. The crystal stayed crystal clear. "To help whom?"

"A boy named Potter. The youngest male Potter. I was cast out of my army because I was Sorted into Hufflepuff. I joined the Light Brigade restiger three years ago and my mission was to keep a Potter safe until the danger had passed,"' Luka answered.

"He is telling the truth, Sky."

"Sorry, Lakasse. I had to be certain," Sky apologized.

"It would have happened even if I was careful. It isn't your fault," Luka declared.

"What danger, Luka?" Albus asked gently.

"The rise of the Dark Lord yet to come. No one knows except for us five."

"Seven, if you include Lily and James,"growled Sky.

"You're right."

* * *

So now it is the end of yet another chapter. Thank you , Drop of Grace, for suggesting Luka Lakasse. And yes, everyone is getting exited cos the Yule Ball's on soon. It is November after all. Who should Albus take to the Yule Ball?

And thank you for the few who have made five characters for me. I am going to make sure that all of them are included in the stories as possible. The third and final fanfiction has a name at last.

Dawn of the Badger. It is the third fiction in the Badger Tales. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Twenty four reviews already! Thanks guys.

SeekerDraconis23


	19. The Hospital Wing

Siz wizards stood at the foot of Lily Potter's hospital bed. The one that towered above the other five was Harry Potter. His emerald green eyes surveyed Lily and turned on another wizard.

"How's the family?" asked Sky, who was trying to break up the bitter silence. Harry glared at Sky and rolled his eyes.

"Ginny is getting along reasonably well. Albus, have you got an idea for the baby's name yet?" Harry answered, before checking his watch.

"I was thinking, maybe, Oliver? Olly Sky Potter?" Albus wondered. Harry frowned and Sky nodded his head in approval. Lily moaned in her sleep and her eyes slowly opened. The huddle of wizards held their breath.

"S-S-S-Sky...are y-y-you there?" demanded Lily. Albus gasped loudly. Her eyes had changed colour. Once her eyes were dark, beautiful green; now they were hazel.

Sky stepped to Lily's side and held her ghostly white hand in his. He whisped in her ear and sang a gentle melody. A tear fell from Lily's eye.

"I'm here, Lily. I'll always be here, I promise you," Sky said when he'd finished his peaceful song.

"H-h-has he g-gone?" Lily asked, her voice sounding as if she'd lost it.

"The one who hurt you? Yes- and he won't hurt you again Lily. Because I'm here. I will always be here for you. I'll be guardian over you, even when I'm gone. You have my word upon it, Lily Potter," Sky announced.

"You p-p-promise?" asked Lily curiously.

"I do. I think it's time that you got your sleep. You need your energy for tomorrow. It's your birthday, remember?" Sky declared before murmuring a melodious song. He dug in his pockets and passed Lil a crystal phial, full of burnt sienna coloured liquid. "This is a sleep potion. Drink it, and it will help you recover more quickly. And it will prevent you from nightmares."

Lily pulled off the cork and poured the contents into her mouth before silently passing the phial back to Sky and closing her eyes. Soon after this, there was the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

"What was that for? We could have tried to find out who attacked her!" Albus demanded. Sky glanced at Al.

"Let her sleep, Albus," Sky muttered.

"He's right," Luka declared, the wizard who had just spoken up. His blue eyes gazed at Albus, eyes fixated on his green eyes. Arthur and Scorpius had stayed silent, probably to give Albus and Lily some privacy.

"Good gracious, is that the time?" Harry demanded. "You best go off to lessons now!"

Albus nodded and the five seventeen year olds traisped out of the Hospital Wing and down the seven staircases that led to the Great Hall. Today was the fourteenth of December and already, the twelve Christmas trees were littered with glittering baubles and real fairies that sparkled.

It was lunchtime so naturally the Great Hall was packed full with students eated lunch. Professor McGonagall was busily talking to Draco Malfoy, interested in the conversation between them.

"Wait, Albus!" called a familar voice. Rose Weasley.

"You go on, you four. I'll catch up in a minute," Albus declared. Scorpius, Arthur and Luka hurried away to find seats however Sky remained by Albus. Rose caught up with the pair rapidly.

"Heard about the Yule Ball, yet?" she asked. Albus shook his head and wondered what on earth Rose what was banging on about. Then he realised. His father had told him all about this. Albus felt stupid for not recognising the name.

"The ball on Chrstmas Eve?" Albus replied. "Are you going?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you, Albus. Wanna go to the ball with me?" Rose demanded.

"We're cousins, you know that. Why don't you ask Julius Rowan?" Albus demanded. "Or is he taken?"

"He asked me. Seeing as you didn't say yes, I'll go to the ball with him!" Rose snapped.

"Fine!" growled Albus. Rose made a face at him before handing him the Daily Prophet of today. He barely had time tonread th headlines before Peeves cackled behind him. Al swiped the newspaper at Peeves before properly reading it.

** Notorious murderer Rufus Riddle sighted in Hogsmede, yesterday morning. **

"Not that article, the one below it. See what Nina Skeeter's gone and done now, Albus," Rose declared jabbing out a headline in the corner with her wand. It read:

** Interview on Nina Skeeter's new book: The Seventeen Years of Sky Ellis- article found on page 14**

Albus noticed a picture of a much younger Sky Ellis, taken probably when Sky was around nine or ten. The unmistakable green eyes glinted gleefully and no sign of the worries that was yet to come. The same curly tawny gold hair was here too.

There was a headline across Sky's chest:

**Sky aged nine, photograph taken by Victor Ellis on the day that the Wimbourne Wasps won the British Quidditch Cup. Sky Ellis had attended the match and had just showed off his Quidditch skills.**

Albus had never known that Sky had attended that one Quidditch match. Al,himself had gone to that match, supporting the Wimbourne Wasps. The winners of the annual British Quidditch Cup would randomly choose a kid from the crowd to fly around the Quidditch pitch and try to score a goal. The winners had chosen Sky and he'd borrowed a Firebolt and even shot a goal past the undefeatable Keeper.

The crowd had gone wild and that famous picture had appeared in the papers after the match. That was all Albus remebered. He, then turned to page 14 and started to read the article:

**I briefly interviewed Nina Skeeter about her recent publication, The Seventeen Years of Sky Sllis, as me and her had a wonderous evening together at her house in the suburbs of London. She isn't the ghastly reporter that her famous interviews paint her as, but a charming woman.**

**DP: Why did you decide to write a book on the fabled Sky Ellis?**

**NS: Because witches and wizards wanted to see the evidenceof Sky's deciet for themselves. There were many riots in the Ministry of Magic over the wizard himself, and I decided to try and find the truth behind all of this, to see that cunning Slytherin behind the Hufflepuff mask. I wanted to see for myself, to discover the life of Sky Ellis.**

**DP: What was your favourite part of the book so far?**

**NS: To find out the saucy bits of the book, your readers will have to read my book. My favourite part of the book was writing the four chapters on the Ellis-Potter relationship. The friendship between them was unhealthy and digusting. You will have to read the book.**

* * *

Yep. Another cliffhanger. You got it right. OK. Twenty six reviews! Thanks guys. Keep on reviewing. Yes, it's the Yule Ball. It is coming up. Another ten days to go and Albus hasn't got a date yet. You'll find out who his date will be eventually. Tell me if you want me to do The Seventeen Years of Sky Ellis in the reviews. When I get fifteen reviews saying yes, I will do the book in a fanfiction. Not just clips of it but the whole thing. Yep? Be sure to check out BartimusCrotcherty2's amazing fanfiction named Breaking Free. It is hilarious if you find my fannfiction too serious. You'll be laughing your socks off after you've read it.

It is set twelve years after the Badger's Revoulution and is in the Point Of View of Rufus Riddle. The story is great and it's a quick read. No swearing either, apart from the occasional bloody or blasted. You will love it. I guarantee you that.

And, Drop of Grace, if you're reading, please check out Breaking Free by BartimusCrotcherty2, because you'll love it.

Currently, my review target is is 50 before I finish my fiction. The updates will be weekly or monthly. I'm really sorry for this but until next August, which is when I will update daily, maybe three times each day. That's my promise.

SeekerDraconis23


	20. Another History Lesson

Albus glowered at the newspaper article, venting all his anger into that Daily Prophet, his frustration clear as he ripped the paper up. Luka glared at the shredded paper, his eyes holding surprise.

"I was going to read that, Al," he declared.

"Sorry, Luka. Nina Skeeter. Who gave her permision to write Sky's autobiography?" demanded Albus, his furious green eyes biting into Luka's.

"Exactly, Albus. So, have you found out whether or not you can set up a Light Brigade club yet?" Luka wondered.

"What do you mean?" Albus questioned.

"Don't you realise that Voldemort is trying to corrupt the Ministry of Magic? These riots are not accidental, they're actually trying to thin out the Auror office so the spies can get right to the heart of the Ministry. Then the spies will capture the Minister and put him under a curse. They're trying to get people to go over to the Dark side," Luka answered.

"So if they control the Minister, he'll put his daughter at risk then... Hogwarts will be in danger!" Abus announced.

"Which is why you need to set up a Light Brigade to defend Hogwarts. People need to learn to defend themselves, and the spells they learn could help them later in their lives."

"Shall I do it for most of the houses? Or just Hufflepuff?" Albus demanded. Luka shrugged his shoulders. 'It's up to you. Don't you have History of Magic with Professor Weasley? Family trees?'

"Yeah Luka. I have a question-"

But before Albus could ask, the bell rang for lesons and students barged out the Great Hall, struggling to get to lessons before they recieved detention.

Luka headed into the trophy room and Albus found himself alone. Sky bumped into him a few minutes later. Unlike the other students, Sky was standing next to a painting, gesturing for Albus to follow.

"Draconis," declared Sky when Albus was within earshot.

The portrait of a tall man with a silvery beard swung open to admit Albus and Sky. Albus stepped through the gap first, wondering whether or not to light his wand. Suddenly, there was a creaking sound and dust filled the available space to breathe in.

"It's caving in, Albus! Keep running then turn left!" yelled Sky. There was a light shower of masonry and dust which forced Albus to run faster. He balanced on his heels and pushed forward like a graceful swan gliding through an elegant lake.

"Why are we using this shortcut? It's a deathtrap!"Albus roared.

Albus felt the floor shake and more rock tumbled behind him. He almost fell to his feet, had it not been for the walls that were closing in on all sides. There was no answer. Albus blindly turned around. Sky had disappeared.

"SKY!" Albus bellowed. "SKY!"

There was the gentle footstep but it sounded strange. Four feet were bounding towards him. Two people or a monstrous wolf. Two demonic red eyes appeared in the gloomy shadows in front of him.

"DUCK POTTER!" a voice shouted in Albus's ear. Sky! The figure thrust a lantern at the creature and it backed away.

"RUN?"asked Albus.

"RUN!" Sky bellowed and gracefully pulled himself through the falling debris, Albus at his heels. What felt like an eternity later, the pair emerged into a quiet corridor where hardly anyone was around. Luka had just passed Albus unknowing when Sky tapped Luka on the shoulder.

"Luka..."'Sky announced. Luka spun on his heels and turned to look at Albus and Sky before speaking.

"What happened to you two? You look like you've been caught in a rockfall!"

"Didn't you feel it?" Albus demanded. "The ground shook!"

Luka had his icy blue eyes fixated on Albus. Sky ruffled his hair and barely spoke before rushing off to class. Albus and Luka stood in their exact spot, as still as statues. Nobody blinked.

"The ground never moved, Albus. Let's go to History of Magic," Luka declared. Luka and Al cantered down the rock corridor, their attention wandering, with one purpose in mind: get to lessons without getting killed.

They reached the classroom without any sign of trouble brewing. But Ron Weasley who normally taught History of Magic wasn't there. Flint was.

"Sorry sir," Albus muttered, rushing to his seats. Flint glared at him. A few Slytherins giggled and Flint had made up his mind which punishment Albus deserved more.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff for lateness, _Potter._ What homework has Professor Weasley set you?" Flint snapped. Scorpius Malfoy raised his hand.

"Family tree, sir," Scorp announced.

"Well, you'd better be getting on with it, then, shouldn't you!?" Flint growled infuriatedly. The whole class nodded and took out their books and wuills reluctantly whilst casting sideward glances at the unlikeable Flint.

"How far have you gone?" Sky whispered. Albus glanced at the date.

"1400's. Late. I've just got to search on the parents of seven children and I'm finished. I've also got to find out the kid's names. That's all."

"Check page ninety four of the Year of Wizards. Mentions two names. Page two hundred and twenty three tells you the rest. The parents are mentioned in Hogwarts: A History, chapter five, page three hundred and forty. Anyone else?" Sky answered.

Albus felt his gut instint tell him to try the names of the seven children first:

_Born 31st June 1207 - Orion Romulus Ellis Potter - Died 29th May 1228_

_Born 23rd August 1207 - Iodac Owen Potter - Died 13th December 1268_

_Born 30th August 1207 - Brutus Draco Potter - Died 21st October 1239_

_Born 2nd September 1208 - Rose Lupa Potter - Died 10th November 1289_

_Born 2nd September 1208 - Lucia Ginny Potter - Died 7th March 1237_

_Born 15th May 1213 - Brookland Potter - Died 31st September 1278_

_Born 23rd December 1224 - Oliver Potter - 13th May 1301_

Albus felt his knees collaspe and his head spun. Sky was related to him then. Long lost cousin. Albus dropped the book. Flint glared at him.

"Detention, Potter," Flint declared. At that moment, the bell rang.

* * *

Have you enjoyed this chapter. For those who've read right from the beggining, I trust you know know the very first Ellis was. Orion Romulus Ellis. His son is Cuan. And you all know that Sky was born in Ireland. So I trust that you know that Cuan is an Irish name. Little hound.

Twenty seven reviews. Over half of my review target already. Come on reviewers!

Thanks for reading and patiently reading. This is a list to show all that have contributed to this fanfiction so far. Thank you so .much to these guys.

JK Rowling - for starting it all

Sarapha - who spurred me on with her thoughts. The new Potter kid idea formed in my head after reading her blog and knowing that she'd had a baby recently. In memory of her child, the new Potter shall live on

Drop of Grace - for creating Luka Lakasse, a wonderful character and four others

BartimusCrotcherty2 - for creating five characters and Sky's brother who we'll never meet. He is the one who sugguested a club, the Light Brigade

ShadowTravel - a great mind when it comes to creating characters

DragonTamer - the one who named the dragon that Albus hatches

Anon - who thought Sky Ellis was a Gary Stu; Sky Ellis had to kill off somebody

Abdi - for crying when they read the fanfic (don't laugh, I know what they mean, and I'm touched)

If your name isn't on the list and you did make a contribution to the fanfiction in some way, please leave a review or a PM. I'll do what I can, as soon as possible. Thank you...

SeekerDraconis23


	21. The Light Brigadiers Return

The rosy red dawn reached further into the distance, colouring every single thing blood red... The gentle breeze whipped the leaves off the trees and the November frost had not yet clawed its way over the earth. The whistles of the soaring wind echoed loudly in the valleys. Outside these earthly walls, the lake had crashed and forced itself onto the rocks, creating strange and paranormal shapes in the rocks surrounding the Black Lake, during many a thunderous storm.

Christmas time was near and yet it was Lily Potter's birthday. The day she turned 16. A tall, towering shadow approached making its way down the neat lawns. It turned out to be Lily. Her hazel eyes dulled into Al's.

"What did you get for your birthday?" asked Albus nervously.

"A broomstick. Fire-bolt Millennium. Sky gave it to me. Are you spending Christmas at the castle?" Lily answered.

"Yep. I still don't have a date. If you call it that,_ anyway."_

"Are you still doing that Light Brigade club that Luka told me about?" Lily asked. Albus raised his eyebrows before realising what Lily was talking about. 'Yes. I'm going to bring the list around today."

"That's great! I'll get a few people from my year to sign up! James will be out in a day so I'll get him to sign up as well. You will need to have badges won't you? Or will you do it in secret?"

"Secret, Lily," Albus muttered. "If anyone wants to come, who's from Hufflepuff, to go to the Cellar tonight at seven o'clock. The club will be there. I'll sort it out with Sky and the others."

"I thought you said you had something for me, Albus."

Albus knew this part of the conversation was coming. He sighed. Al dug his hand into his pocket and, in the palm of his hand, was the glittering plain gold ring with 'S' ingraved into the inside of the ring.

"You musn't tell anyone about this, Lily. Not even dad, not until the time comes for you to reveal the secret-" Albus began.

"What does it do?" demanded Lily.

"It's like dad's old cloak of invisibilty, only you put that ring on your finger instead of wearing a cloak. It belonged to Slytherin, and since you're in Slytherin, it's only right for you to have it. Don't tell anyone about this, exept for Sky and me, OK?" Albus asked somberly.

"Yes, I-I-I understand. You need to learn spells for the second task, don't you?" Lily answered. Albus slapped his head, as he'd forgotten completely about the tournament.

The wind whistled in his ears. "Go!" Albus whispered urgently. "Sky's coming!"

**~\o0o/~**

Albus was stood in front of the fireplace in the Cellar, the flames licking the coal behind him. In his hand, a piece of parchment newly written read:

_Mr Potter,_

_For your detention, you are required to come to my office on the day of twentieth of June, to find out what your punishment will be. _

_Prof. Slughorn_

Anxiety filled Albus after he'd read the letter. What would the detention be? The twentieth of June... _wasn't that the day_ _that school finished for the summer hols? _Would Slughorn make Albus miss the Hogwarts Express?

Albus hoped not. Sky was sitting in the squashy armchair, his rat in his lap.

"Tonight?" Sky demanded. "For the Light Brigade? You're mad!" Albus breathed in rapidly. The Cellar door banged open and a girl of around thirteen entered the room.

"Hi. I heard about the club yesterday," the girl declared, her black eyes searching the room for books. Her curly brown hair gleamed in the flickering firelight.

"Who are you?" Sky asked nervously.

"Bushway. Clara Bushway. I brought a couple others," Clara replied. She was wearing a tank top and jeans with her hair tied back tightly in a bun. She wore a cap to disguise the fact that she was a girl.

G got to his feet and Aries (the rat) squealed loudly as his fur got singed in the fire.

"What house are you from? You're not a Hufflepuff, Clara," Albus announced. Clara swallowed. Sky gently smiled to help Clara along.

"_Gryffindor._"

"BEHIND YOU ALBUS!" bellowed a towering eighteen year old, powerfully built. "EXPELLIARMOUS!"

"Rhys!" cried out Clara, forcing the boy named Rhys back. Albus noticed that Clara was strong as she managed to force Rhys back into the doorway. BANG! BANG!

"ALEX! TRAVIS!" roared Clara. "What have I told you about knocking?" A fifteen year old boy with almond shaped green eyes stepped into the room, a smirk on his tanned face. He was eyeing up Clara.

"Sorry Clara, _you know how persuasive Travis is..._" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Where's Travis? Has he sneaked into the kitchens again?" Clara demanded. The boy's smirk grew wider. "Alex?"

"He was behind me, er, now here Travis is!" declared Alex. A dark-skinned boy, presumeably seventeen, with dreadlocks and glowing amber eyes had entered the room.

"I only went for a cake," Travis muttered, with a Jamacian accent. "What 'appened with Rhys and 'is dumbbells?" Rhys growled infuriatedly at Travis. Clara whipped her wand out and pointed it at Rhys. He apperantly got the message as he sat down near the fire.

"Anymore?" asked Albus worriedly.

"Round twenty," Travis muttered, shoving a cake into his mouth.

"Heard about them Chudley Cannons?" Alex demanded. "They've won fourteen matches. I'm going to that match in February!"

"I am too, Alex," Albus spoke.

"Goodness gracious! _It's Albus Potter_! _The_ Albus Potter!" Alex declared, making Travis jump. Travis elbowed Alex angrily, spilling cake crumbs all over Rhys who was sat on Travis's right side.

Two Japanese girls giggled and entered the Cellar, their eyes spreading joy like wildfire.

"And who are you?" asked Sky. Alex spun around and smirked again.

"It's Kira and Lindsay Hana! _The twins_, Travis!" Alex declared, accidentally elbowing Rhys. Rhys growled. "Ooh... Albus? Can we start?"

"Yes, of course. Voldemort is corrupting the Ministry and we have less than a year left in which to stop him from controlling the Minister for Magic. So what we do is we create an army to try and defeat Voldemort. Over the coming months, as you learn spells, I'll be sending you off on missions around the castle, to see how well you can work together and things like that. But in April, it's all going to start for real. Loads of you will finish Hogwarts in June, so you can carry on the group. But, guys listen, me and Sky are going to be your trainers and teachers and whatever, so it's up to us whether you go in the field at all," Albus declared.

Luka raced in the Cellar, with four girls behind him. Lily and Adolpha were two of them. The other two girls both had icy blue eyes and ginger red hair. One girl was wearing a Gryffindor shirt.

"Twins?" asked Sky.

"Twins," the Gryffindor girl confirmed.

As more people came, the more times Albus started to repeat himself for the benefit of the latecomers. Clara was smiling at Albus, giving him strength to keep going. At last, nobody more came.

"Here's the list," Sky declared getting out a roll of parchment. "Everyone who writes their name down is obliged to come to every session we hold. We'll sort out a form of communication in the next meeting. Does everybody agree with the name 'Light Brigade?'"

"Yes," growled Rhys, his steel grey eyes flashing.

"Line up and sign them, guys," Albus declared, pinning the roll of parchment to the wall above the mantle, where the plaque of Cedric Diggory was and the few trophies Hufflepuff had gained over the few months. The September House Race 2024 trophy was there.

A queue was formed and people signed the parchment in an unorderly line. Later, when Albus counted the names, he found that thirty people had signed.

He was sat in the comfortiest seat, as close to the fire as he could get without burning , where there was a loud knock on the wooden door.

"Come in," Albus declared. Clara stepped into tne Cellar. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she saw that it was only Albus. She smiled, pulling on her cap.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" asked Clara, rather boyishly. Albus was awed by her beauty and rooted to his seat at the same time. He smiled gently, even though he knew that Clara was probably four years younger than him.

"Yes," Albus said breathlessly," I'll go with you."

"Thanks Al. How are you? You look sixteen, by the way," Clara announced. Albus recognised this as a compliment. He laughed softly.

"No, Clara. I'm seventeen. How old are you?" Albus asked.

"Fifteen. I turn sixteen this month. On Christmas Eve," Clara sat down, on the armchair next to Albus's squashy seat. "I've seen you play for Hufflepuff. Seeker. You're one of the best, in your family. Even better than James. I play Chaser for Gryffindor."

"I used to play Chaser for Gryffindor in my first year before I switched houses. I loved that spot but, I guess, I'm probably better at Seeker than Chaser now. I'll play you, if you want. I' Sky to play Keeper and you can-"

"That's a marvellous idea, Al. I'll play you tomorrow. It's Saturday and you can do your homework later!" Clara announced excitedly.

"One thing Clara, before you go," Albus declared. "How do you know Alex, Travis and Rhys?"

"Rhys is my cousin. He might be in Slytherin, but he's a cool guy. Travis used to play Beater for Gryffindor and Alex, he's a Seeker for Ravenclaw," Clara answered. "It's one o'clock in the morning. I really need to go, Albus."

And with that, she left the Cellar...

* * *

Ah, I did tell you that Albus would get a date, didn't I? The chemistry between Clara and Albus is really obivious, isn't it? No wonder they're getting on well.

Happy birthday to Lily Potter!

Sky and Lily had gone down the Three Broomsticks as a treat and Sky treated Lily to sweets from Honeydukes, if you're wondering what Lily did for her birthday.

OK, at the moment, I've had only twenty nine reviews. Just another twenty one to make fifty. Ooh, I can't wait! I'm going to introduce a couple more characters in the upcoming chapters then we're set to finish. Over the last four months, I had loads of support in writing this fiction, so it's only right that I finish this once and for all. You'd surprised at how many twists and turns I'll be putting in.

My word target for each chapter, is two thousand words. Yep!

Meet Archer Lancaster, a fifteen year old Slytherin. He's a creation of my own. You'll meet him in a chapter coming up soon. Meanwhile, I'll be writing hard. I'll give you clip of what might become a chapter. Read on, fans.

_1st September 1904_

_Hogwarts Castle._

_Pairs of eyes followed the tiny boy's steps to the stool where the raggedy hat lay. Elegant green eyes surveyed the hall as the eleven year old child bore the hat. A flicker of worry appeared the boy's eyes._

_"Ah, another Ellis to Sort. Maybe I'll put you in Ravenclaw... no, Slytherin. You may fit where your family want you to be. Lyalty is not for you yet, but it will seek you out. You'll follow your destiny and guard what you were born to protect, no matter what. I think you'll do well in Hufflepuff. So shall it be. HUFFLEPUFF!" bellowed the Sorting Hat. A loud cheer went up._

_Everyone in the hall knew his name and he didn't care. You were who you were in his family. His brothers had given his parents a good name. Now it was his turn. And his name was different from everyone's._

_Sky Ellis._

Until next time.

SeekerDraconis23


	22. The Yule Ball

Albus gazed at his poster of the Wimbourne Wasps that he'd stuck up years ago. He'd never realised just how important that poster had been.

He pulled on his robes, crossing off another day to Christmas, on his calendar. Today was Christmas Eve. In just five hours, he'd be dancing with Clara... The love of his life. The bed next to Albus's creaked loudly and a muscular figure swung his legs off the bed.

Sky.

"Looking forward to the ball?" Sky asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Albus answered. "Clara's dancing with me!" Sky's mouth fell open.

"You what?!"

**~\o0o/~**

Albus nervously combed his untidy dark hair to prevent it from sticking up in awkward places. He was wearing neat black robes, similar to the ones that his father had worn for the Yule Ball.

He glanced in the cracked mirror one more time and rushed away from the Cellar, finding his way through a stone maze. He'd arranged to meet Clara by the Great Hall. She'd kept her word.

She stood proudly, her magnificent eyes glittering, and her hair dancing to the beat of a war drum. She wore a dress that looked like it was made entirely from phoenix feathers for it was gleaming in the light.

The clock struck five minutes to midnight.

Professor McGonagall made her way through the bustling crowd calling for Albus. She eventually found him, with Clara.

"The champions open the ball, Potter!" McGonagall announced, pulling Albus through the crowd to the entrance of the Greater Hall. Sky, Julius and Cachel were there, waiting for Albus. "Since you are the oldest by four months Potter, you go in front of Mr Ellis, and then Mr Rowan and if you'd come here Cachel..."

The four champions were now stood in a line, facing the oaken doors of the Greater Hall. A piece of music played nearby and the crowd was hushed...

There was the magnificent room at Hogwarts that Albus had set his eyes upon. The champions marched, their partners at their sides. Lily and Sky were behind Albus, chatting excitedly. He found it hard to concentrate on what he was doing.

**~\o0o/~**

Fake snow fell onto the stone floor as the dancers silently danced to a steady beat. Albus and Clara gazed into each other's eyes promising each other a promise they'd keep.

Sky and Lily were also dancing on the dance floor. They'd kissed each other some time ago. But they just fixated each other eyes on each other.

They were in love.

Albus knew straightaway that Sky and Lily's relationship with each other was doomed. What about Adolpha? Sky broke apart from Lily and went to Harry, who was standing nearby talking to McGonagall.

Sky asked Harry something and Harry nodded silently, a wide smile on his face.

Albus ignored what was happening and kissed Clara on her cheek.

"I love you, Clara," Albus muttered.

"So do I you," Clara replied.

**~\o0o/~**

Albus had never felt what he had felt before that night. He gazed into a picture of Clara that he'd found. She was elegant. The dormitory door banged shut. Quick footsteps.

"Who's there?" Albus demanded, having thrown down his opal photo of Clara. Al sat bolt upright in bed, pointing his wand at empty shadows.

"It's only me," Sky announced. There was a heavy BANG! as something slid across the uneven floor. "Lily's in Slytherin tower. See you in the morning, mate."

**~\o0o/~**

_'Her soft green eyes,_

_Such a de-light,_

_They sparked in the night,_' a male voice chorused. The Wireless Wizarding Network was on, bellowing out songs at a high volume. As the night wore on, and Albus gently nodded into his bed and the radio kept on, a shadow of a seventeen year was walking away from the homely castle, in the snow.

By dawn, nobody knew that wizard had simply vanished, disappeared. Nobody noticed. It was like the wizard didn't exist.

_But he did._

* * *

Ah, another chapter up. It took me two months to write this one as autumn (fall) has come around, and with it, bringing school and homework. I've noticed, since I've been on Chapter 32 and upwards, people have been writing stories about my version of Albus Severus Potter. Shall I list them?

**Making A Choice**

_Written by The Last Badger Lord. It's set twelve years after Albus Severus Potter finishes Hogwarts and it concerns Sky Potter, Al's baby brother, Remus and Romulus Ellis, Sky Ellis's two sons. It's a really good story._

**Death**

_A short poem on how Sky feels as he dies once more. It's a sad piece of writing._

**Breaking Free**

_It's a humorous story by BartimusCrotcherty2. Made me laugh and got me hooked as well._

That's all I could find for now. Goodbye. Cheerio!

SeekerDraconis23


	23. An Officer

Albus's eyes flickered open and he saw at once, the usual pile of Christmas presents. There was a loud yawn from the next bed to Al's right, t looked like Scorpius Malfoy had woken up too.

"Hey Arty! It's Christmas!" yelled Scorpius, chucking a pillow at the sleeping Arthur.

"Ow!" Arthur roared back, throwing back the pillow. "Let's start opening our pressies!"

Albus reached down for the first present. It felt..._heavy? _He tore the muddy brown wrappings apart and something glittering fell into his lap- a sword! Set into the hilt were sea green emeralds, and something was inscribed across the pale silver of the sharpest point.

"_Anguis anno_ _coepit_?" Albus read.

"What's wrong, Albus?" Arty asked.

"Someone sent me a sword," Albus swung it around so it was facing Arthur. "Anguis anno coepit. What does that mean?"

"It's another message, Albus. It doesn't even make sense," Malfoy declared. "This year is called the year of the badger and that sword is saying, the year of the snake has begun."

"Yeah, it's weird."

Al gently lay down the sword and found a scabbard in the remains of the wrappings. He pushed the sword into the scabbard and it fit perfectly.

Albus decided to put the sword out of his mind as he reached for another present. This time, it was a whole box of Chocolate Frogs sent by Clara. He smiled. A book, sent by his dad, Harry. It was a book on defending yourself against the Dark Arts.

A bag of Galleons and a fang necklace was sent by Charlie Weasley, a folding penknife by Uncle Ron, a politics book from Uncle Percy (Albus laid that aside for later), a dragon tooth horn from Hagrid and a homemade cake from grandmother Weasley, followed by a terribly knitted sweater by Hermione.

Then a photo.

A black and white wizarding photo sent by Sky. There was a few words scribbled on the back too: _In La Bourboule at the moment looking for more Light Brigadiers to join the campaign next year. I found Jason Dale. See you tomorrow, Albus cos that's when our next meeting is. Get all the others. Tell them. Xxx Sky._

"Who's that from?" Scorp demanded.

"Sky," Albus dully answered.

"You're kdding me! In La Bourboule! I'd love to go there!"

* * *

"So," Clara declared. "We're gonna learn about-"

"Changing our body shapes, yes Clara," Sky announced.

"But I thought only Metaphormes could do that-" Arty declared.

"Yes Arthur. It is a difficult and hazardous process. By the end of today's lesson, you'll be able to change the colour of your eyes. We'll begin by imagining what colour we want our eyes to be-"

A crack echoed. Alex had turned his eyes to an astonishing black. He giggled and changed them back.

"Just like that. It begins easy but it turns harder later on- That's good, Al!"

Albus had turned his eyes to a dark grey, in a single heartbeat... The noise of the overcrowded Cellar overwhelmed him and he is hair transformed into a golden brown colour and lengthened. He stood taller, his muscles bulging through his clothes. His shoulders became broader and he was a towering wall of muscle.

The occupants of the room forced their bodies to change shape and even grew to a monstrous size. Sky clapped his hands and smiled. 'Good, good. You've mastered the basics of changing your body and your age. I think it's time you all got sorted into a team. Me and Albus will choose your team's and I will set you each a task that will determine your position.'

There were loud groans and surprised what's. Nevertheless, Sky sorted the huge jumble of people into an organized line. Albus was surprised to find himself working with Scorp, Arty, Clara, Travis, Alex and the newcomer whose name was Jason Dale.

He had gentle grey eyes and dark brown hair that seemed to shine red.

"What do you reckon we do?" Jason asked in a thick Irish accent.

"Are you Irish?" Al asked nervously. "But I thought that you were French!"

"Sky found me in Ireland before he went to France, looking for Light Brigadiers. He found none. I used to go to Durnstrang but they didn't want me. I'm a Hufflepuff too."

"The task is to defeat a team of Dark Riders, get a chest and return here. There are five different chests so one chest per group, OK? Get a sword and one team will go," Sky announced.

There was a rush to get a sword from the pile that Sky had just put down. Albus ended up with a short but deadly sword with plain silver. It shone and flickered like a snake so Albus nicknamed it Anguis. Snake.

Once everyone was back in their order, did Sky speak again.

"This team, you go first," Sky declared, pointing his sword at Al's team before he pointed to a pair of doors that Albus had never noticed before.

The group silently stepped through the doors and advanced slowly, watching the darkness with baited breath.

"BEHIND YOU!" Alex roared, slicing at an advancing Dark Rider with his sword. Albus ducked and jabbed the Dark Rider carefully eyeing up the Dark Rider.

POP! Albus transformed into a Rider.

"Where's Potter?" Alex asked. "Dark Rider!" Alex cried out, pointing to Albus.

"Wait, it's me!" Al cried out, morphing into the real him.

"OH, YOU WOULD'VE DIED IF YOU DIDN'T DO THAT!" Travis bellowed. There was a whistling sound and Albus saw a glintg of silver speeding towards him from the corner of his eye. He ducked and the sword finally ended up embedded in the stomach of a Dark Rider. Jason had thrown the sword.

"Y-y-you saved my life-"

A dark stain was spreading across the chest of Jason. 'Uh oh. That's not good.' Jason staggered slightly. He put his hand on the wound and muttered something-a prayer?

The bleeding stopped. Al gasped. Travis shrugged.

"Let's get the chest," Albus announced, a decision forming in his mind about something. Another secret unravelled, possibly. Twenty minutes later, the group were back in the safety of the Cellar. Their arms were on fire after having to carry the heavy chest through the maze back to the Cellar.

"You were the quickest, and the best," Sky had assured them. Three more groups had gone to the maze and returned, wounds open and sweat running down their faces.

Finally the last group went.

Half an hour passed. Alarm bells were ringing. Then the group returned carrying a badly wounded person between two. The person was half drowned in his own blood. Albus saw to his own shock, that the wounded person was Rhys.

"What happened?" Al demanded.

"Dark Rider ran Rhys through with a spear. He's half dead already. Get Sky quick!" Adolpha replied.

Within five minutes the problem was solved.

"Albus, Adolpha, Ali, Angus and James, can y'all come up here please?" Sky announced. The five sauntered to Sky reluctantly.

"You're Officer of your group, the captain basically," Sky declared, passing a wolf pin to each person.

"Thanks," Al muttered to Sky. He smiled and accepted the thanks.

"Jason, Rhys, Charles, Lily and Alicia, here. You lot are the Guardians. The fighters of the group." Sky passed a medal inscribed with a G.

"Next, the Riders. The ones who tame wild animals for your team like dragons and stuff. "

"Now here come the Medallions, the spies or people who disguise themselves."

"Now the Wolf, the one who makes the strategies with the Officer."

"You lot, are the Junior, second Officer, if your Officer is dead or missing."

Albus felt proud as he lifted up his team banner. He was finally an Officer. The one in charge. After seven years of waiting, he was the one who knew what was going on.

Albus was wrong yet again.

* * *

Yep. It's Boxing Day, and the Second Task is as close as can be. Be nice if somebody told me what AN is. I can't figure it out.

SeekerDraconis23


End file.
